I love them
by Restu D YJJeje
Summary: Namja bisu yang harus menanggung kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat. 'Joongie harus kuat, kebahagian akan datang dan menunggu Joongie dihari yang akan datang.'/YUNJAE/
1. Chapter 1

**I love them**

**Author : Dand/Restu**

**Cast : Yunjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim (Song) JoongKi**

**Kim (Park) Hyuncheol**

**Other cast nyusul**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka**

**Genre : Angst/Family/Romance**

**Warning : YAOI/GAY, typos, abal, gaje, cerita pasaran, dkk**

**a/n : Author tidak menginginkan fanfic ini terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Sekian.**

"**.." : bicara**

**/.../ : isyarat tangan Jaejoong**

'**...' : batin**

**Don't like, don't read please!**

**Happy reding yang ingin membaca~ ^^**

"Dasar anak cacat! Apa kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang benar!" teriakan seorang namja berparas cantik mengema di rumah yang cukup besar itu. Terlihat di mata namja itu ada kilatan merah yang menandakan kalau dia sedang marah. Pukulan pun tak luput namja cantik itu daratkan pada tubuh namja lain yang lebih muda darinya, yang sekarang sedang melindungi dirinya dengan lengannya dari namja cantik yang lebih tua itu.

Air mata mengaliri pipi mulus namja muda itu, walau bibirnya telah sobek dan mengalirkan darah.

'S..sudah u..umma..,' kata namja muda itu, tapi hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar.

"KAU! SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK USAH MENYEKOLAHKANMU! KAU BISANYA HANYA MEMBUAT MASALAH!" teriakan yang sangat keras dan diselingi dentuman benda berat yang jatuh ke lantai keramik rumah besar itu, tetap saja tidak membuat orang yang ada di dalam rumah besar itu menolong atau mengampiri namja muda itu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

'U..mma..i..ini bukan salah Joongie...,' sebelum kesadaran namja cantik yang lebih muda itu yang kita ketahui bernama Joongie atau Jaejoong itu menutup matanya yang bening itu.

"Urus sampah ini! Membuat rumah ini jadi menjijikan saja!" perintah namja cantik yang lebih tua itu menyuruh para maid yang sejak tadi mengintip kejadian yang menurut para maid itu adalah kekarasan.

Dengan cepat para maid itu berlari kearah tubuh yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke kamar majikannya itu, mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuh kecil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menjadi gelap, tapi sosok namja cantik itu belum juga membuka matanya sejak kejadiah tadi siang. Para maid yang tadi sempat mengobatinya pun merasa khawatir melihat kondisi tubuh majikannya itu. Mereka ingin membawa majikannya itu ke rumah sakit, tapi mereka tidak mempunyai biaya untuk membawa majikannya itu. Meminta ke nyonya besar keluarga Kim itu pun pasti percuma, nyonya besar pasti tidak akan memberikannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah satu maid yang sepertinya baru saja pulang, entah dari mana.

"Kepala pelayan Kim." Ucap pelayan-pelayan itu hampir bersamaan.

"Kenapa tuan muda bisa seperti ini?" tanya kepala pelayan itu.

Pelayan-pelayan itu pun menundukkan kepalanya, dan kepala pelayan Kim seakan mengerti kejadian apa yang menimpa majaikann mudanya itu dari melihat raut wajah pelayan-pelayan muda itu.

'Setega itukan Nyonya memperlakukan anak yang telah ia lahirkan?' batin kepala pelayan, yang bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu. Menatap sendu majikan mudanya yang menutup mata beningnya.

"Apa kalian sudah memanggil dokter?" tanya Heechul pada pelayan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Maafkan kami kepala pelayan Kim, kami tidak berani." Pelayan itu menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Dari kapan tuan muda Joongie seperti ini?"

"Sejak tadi siang kepala pelayan Kim."

Heechul mengusap kelapa majikan mudanya itu dengan lembut. Kepala pelayan itu seakan merasakan penderitaan majikannya. Karena sejak majikan mudanya itu lahir, orangtua kandungnya tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya. Mereka hanya bisa melukai namja cantik yang polos itu. Hati kepala pelayan itu terasa sesak.

"Kalian lanjutkanlah pekerjaan kalian." Perintah Heechul pada para pelayan itu, dan pelayan-pelayan itu pun keluar kamar majikan mudanya.

'Kau anak yang kuat, Ahjusi tau itu.' Batin Heechul masih mengarahkan tatapannya pada wajah pucat namja cantik itu.

"Ahjusi kebawah dulu ya, cepat sadar ne." Senyum kecut Heechul, lalu meninggalkan majikannya mudanya.

**,**

**,**

Saat sampai di lantai bawah, Heechul melihat keluaraga kecil yang lengkap. Ada ayah, ibu dan anak mereka sedang menonton televisi. Tapi Heechul menatap mereka sedih, teringat dengan anak dari orang dewasa disana yang sekarang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Heechul pun melangkahkan kakinya ketujuan awalnya, ke dapur.

Tiga orang yang tadi dipandangi Heechul itu sekarang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama, seakan tidak teringat dengan anak bungsu mereka yang sedang 'menutup mata'nya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Karam?" tanya nyonya Kim atau sebut saja Kim Joongki.

"Menyenagkan Umma, tadi aku berhasil membuat anak cacat itu menuruti apapun yang aku perintahkan." Karam anak sulung keluarga Kim itu berbicara tanpa dosa dan seakan puas setelah memerintah adiknya yang bernama Jaejoong.

**=FLASHBACK=**

Namja cantik berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya setelah kembali dari toilet. Tapi sepertinya langkahnya di hentikan oleh saudara satu-satunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Karam. Namja yang hampir mirip dengan Kim Jaejoong.

"Anak bisu, belikan aku minuman. Aku haus." Perintah Karam dengan angkuh.

Jaejoong diam menatap kakaknya itu, walau sebenarnya mau menjawab tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja! Cepat belikan!" sentak Karam, marah.

Jaejoong mengerakkan tangannya membentuk sebuah isyarat, sebagai pengganti suaranya. Karam menaikkan alisnya melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Walau sebenarnya dia tau alasannya kenapa Jaejoong mengunakan tangannya sebagai pengganti suaranya yang tidak pernah terdengar oleh siapapun itu.

"Hentikan itu! Aku tidak mengerti bahasa orang bisu." Sebenarnya Karam tau apa yang ingin Jaejoong katakan, yaitu menolah apa yang ia perintahkan pada adiknya. "Dan cepat belikan aku minuman! Atau aku akan membuat hidupmu tidak bahagia!" ancam Karam. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, selama ini memang dirinya tidak pernah merasakan bahagia, tapi mungkin saat bersama Ahjusi Kim dia merasa seperti memiliki orang tua yang ia idam-idamkan selama dia lahir.

Karam wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarahnya karena melihat Jaejoong yang malah diam saja tidak pergi membeli minuman yang ia pesan. "Jadi kau tidak mau!" dengan sadis Karam pun menjambak rambut Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam toilet yang memang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua berdiri. Ingat, disana hanya ada mereka berdua. Karena bel tanda istirahat selesai telah di bunyikan dan berhubung kelas Karam tidak ada yang mengajar dia pun jalan-jalan keluar kelasnya dan disinilah dia, bersama Jaejoong dan menyiksa adik semata wayangnya itu.

Setelah mereka sampai didalam toilet, Karam dengan tidak berperik kemanusian melempar tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding toilet itu. Pemilik tubuh pun meringis tanpa suara meraskan punggungnya sakit.

"Kau ingin minta bantuan? Teriaklah," Karam menyeringai pada Jaejoong yang masih meringis, dia ingin berdiri dari terdudukannya, menyangga tubuhnya pada dinding toilet.

Jaejoongmengerakkan tangannya pelan mengisyaratkan kakaknya itu untuk tidak memukulinya.

"Sudah aku katakan kalau aku tidak tidak mengeri bahasa anak bisu sepertimu!" kata Karam penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong mengangguk, karena dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengeleng saja. Itu bahasa Jaejoong bisa di mengerti orang.

"Hah?! Kau mau aku memukulmu lagi?!" ucap Karam di buat sepolos mungkin. Jaejoong mengelegkan kepalanya cepat setelah dia berhasil berdiri setelah dilempar Karam tadi.

"Lalu? Kau mau membelikan minuman untukku?" masih dengan nada yang sama, Karam bertanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, lebih baik menuruti apa yang kakaknya itu perintahkan dari pada tubuhnya di penuhi dengan rasa sakit. Dalam hati Karam menyeringai. 'Dasar anak tolol!' batin Karam.

"Seharunya dari tadi kau menuruti apa yang aku katakan, tidak akan ada kekerasankan." Seringai Karam, lalu melangkah keluar toilet. "Oh ya, antarkan ke kelasku nanti minumannya." Kata Karam berhenti di ambang pintu, setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi meninggalakn Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin toilet sekolah.

'Kau ini menyedihkan sekali Joongie.' Senyumnya miris. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

'Semangat Joongie, harimu masih panjang dan kebahagian sedang menantimu dihari yang akan datang. Fighting Joongie!' semangtnya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu dia berlari ke kantin, dia tidak perduli lagi dengan guru yang nanti akan menghukumnya karena tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran jam saat ini.

**=END FLASHBACK=**

"Umma dan appa tidak lihat wajahnya yang aneh itu, hahahahaha." Tawa Karam mengema dan di ikuti tawa tuan Kim, dan nyonya Kim yang tertawa tidak lirih.

Nyonya Kim terlihat terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang tadi ia perbuat pada Jaejoong, menyalahkan Jaejoong padahal kesalahan itu tidak di perbuat olehnya. Tapi pikiran rasa bersalah itu ia tepis dan ikut tertawa lepas bersama anak dan suaminya.

'Anak itu memang sepantasnya menderita.' Batin nyonya Kim dengan sengit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beralih ke kamar Jaejoong, namja cantik itu membuka mata beningnya lalu mengerjapkannya. Menyesuaikan matanya pada cahaya lampu kamarnya. Dia menatap sekitar, hanya ada dirinya disana.

'Kenapa umma tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan.' Bulir-bulir bening itu menetes dari bola kristal itu. Isakan juga terdengar di kamar yang sepi itu.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, dan manampakkan seorang namja yang cantik yang membawa nampan di kedua tangnnya. Saat melihat Jaejoong yang terisak, dengan cepat namja cantik yang tak lain kepala pelayan Kim itu langsung meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan ke meja dekat ranjang Jaejoong dan dia duduk di samping namja cantik yang lebih muda itu.

"Kenapa Joongie menangis?" tanya Heechul mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan mengusap air mata yang tersisa di pipinya. Tidak ingin membuat pengasuhnya itu khawatir.

Heechul tau majikan paling mudanya ini tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir maka dia pun tersenyum, walau bukan senyum bahagia. Dia mengusap rambut hitap Jaejoong lembut.

"Sekarang tuan muda Joongie makan ne."

Jaejoong tersenyum dipaksakan dan mengangguk pelan, tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang sudah membesarkannya itu. Heechul mengambil piring yang sudah berisi nasi dan lauknya, menyendokkan sesendok nasi pada Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak membentuk isyarat. /Joongie bisa sendiri ahjuma./ isyarat Jaejoong, kenapa ahjuma? Karena orang di depan Jaejoong saat ini yang sudah merawatnya dan dia juga terlihat cantik untuk ukuran namja.

"Tidak tuan muda, anda harus saya suapi." Titah Heechul masih berusaha menyuapkan makanan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun akhirnya menurut dan menerima sesendok makana dari Heechul. Kepala pelayan itu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang memakan makanan yang ia bawa.

"Habiskan, agar tuan muda Joongie cepat besar dan berisi, agar cewek-cowok pada mengejar-ngejar tuan muda Joongie yang tampan sekaligus cantik ini." Canda Heechul dan menyuapkan makanan lagi pada Jaejoong yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan cemberut. Tangannya bergerak ingin memprotes pengasuhnya itu. /Aku tidak cantik Ahjumma./ begitulah kira-kira bentuk protesan Jaejoong.

Heechul tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang cemberut.

Jaejoong menarik-narik pakaian Heechul, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tertawa dan jangan lupa pukulan pelan pun mendarat di lengan Heechul. Tapi Heechul masih saja tetap tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah rumah besar di seoul, yang terlihat gelap di salah satu kamar itu berdiri namja tampan bermata sipit dan namja cantik bermata sipit juga yang duduk di kursi. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat ruangan yang remang-remang itu adalah ruang kerja.

"Umma, aku akan membalaskan dendam appa yang belum terbalaskan." Ucap namja tampan bermata sipit penuh dendam.

"Bagaimana cara kau membalasnya?" tanya namja cnatik itu meletakkan jemarinya yang bertaud di bawah dagunya. Tatpannya juga terlihat tajam.

"Aku kan membuat keluarga itu kehilangan semuanya, dan akan aku buat mereka merasakan apa yang kita rasakan dulu." Dengan tegas anak yang sepertinya masih SMA itu berbicara pada orang yang dia sebut sebagai ummanya.

Namja cantik yang duduk dihadapan nakja tampan itu tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku aken melihat hasil kerjamu, sayang. Umma tau kau bisa membalaskan dendam keluarga kita pada mereka."

Namja tampan itu ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan memulai aksi balas dendam ini. Umma akan menunggu kabar baiknuya dalam waktu dekat ini." Ucap namja muda itu. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Namja muda itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang remang-remang, meninggalkan sosok cantik itu sendirian diruangannya.

'Aku tau kau tidak akan mengecewakan umma dan appakan, Yunho.' Ucap namja cantik itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyinari kota Seoul, burung-burung bernyanyi mengiringi pagi ini. Seperti salah satu keluarga yang terlihat harmonis di luar tapi entah orang-orang tau di dalamnya. Pagi ini mereka tengah melakukan kegiatan pagi mereka, yaitu sarapan. Tapi hanya ada tiga orang di meja makan itu, dan padahal keuarga itu memiliki empat anggota keluarga.

Di dapur keluarga Kim itu, disanalah salah satu anggota Kim yang tidak ikut makan di meja makan bersama keluarganya. Kim Jaejoong., dia makan bersama para pelayan yang memang mereka yang menerima Jaejoong.

"Apa anda yakin ingin berangkat sekolah, tuan muda?" tanya pelayan yang duduk satu meja dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menaggapinya dengan senyuman dan mengangguk, lalu memakan sarapan yang ada di depannya.

"Tuan muda Joongie, anda baru sadar semalam dan tenaga anda juga pasti belum terkumpul sempurna. Dan luka di wajah anda, itu pasti masih terasa sakit." Heechul, pengasuh Jaejoong pun berbicara dengan tegas, agar tuan mudanya yang satu ini tidak meuruti keinginannya untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan memaksakan diri.

Jaejoong meletakkan sendok yang ia gunakkan untuk makan dan menggerakkan jemari dan tangannya, untuk menjawab apa yang dikatakan Heechul. /Joongie, sudah benar-benar merasa baik Ahjumma, dan ahjumma tidak perlu khawatir./ seperti itulah yang Heechul tanggap dari isyarat tangan Jaejoong.

"Tuan muda, kami akan merasa lebih khawatir jika anda berangkat sekolah." Ucap Heechul dan di lanjutkan anggukan oleh pelyan-pelayan yang sedang sarapan disana.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa matanya terasa panas. Dia teringat dengan dengan ummanya, seandainya namja cantik itu bersikap protektif padanya seperti pelayan-pelayan di hadapannya ini, pasti dia akan merasa sangat senang.

"Tuan muda Joongie?" heechul yang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan anak asuhnya itu, dia mengeser kursi yang ada di samping Jaejoong agar lebih dekat dengan majikan mudanya. Mengelus kepala namja bermata besar dan cantik itu.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada tuan muda, jadi turutilah apa yang kami katakan tuan muda." Masih denagn mengelus surai lembut Jaejoong, Heechul berbicara lembut.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang yang memang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu dengan mata beningnya, dan di tatap dengan hangat oleh pengasuhnya itu.

/Joongie, hanya tidak ingin membuat umma marah lagi pada Joongie. Makanya Joongie ingin berangkat sekolah./ masih dengan isyaratnya, Jaejoong tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Tuan muda...," pelayan-pelayan itu bergumam pelan melihat wajah polos Jaejoong.

/Joongie sayang umma, appa, dan Karam hyung, makanya Joongie ingin berangkat sekolah dan tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka./ senyum Jaejoong yang terlihat berbeda dari senyumnya barusan, senyumnya sekarang terlihat lebih lepas.

"Baiklah tuan muda, tapi bawalah bekal yang saya buat dan habiskan untuk makan siang." Titah Heechul mengambil bekal makanan yang sudah ia sediakan untuk Jaejoong.

'Heechul ahjumma memang sosok umma yang aku inginkan, seandainya umma sebaik Heechul ahjumma. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.' Batin Jaejoong memperhatikan Heechul yang sedang membungkus bekal Jaejoong dengan sapu tangan, yang sepertinya milik namja cantik yang telah membesarkan Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit kemudian pun Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan berdiri dari kursinya , bersiap berangkat sekolah. Tapi dia di cegah Heechul yang sudah melipat tangannya didada, memandang Jaejoong tajam.

"Bekalnya, kau melupakannya." Ucapnya pelan tapi tegas pada anak remaja Kim yang tersenyum aneh.

"Kemarikan tasnya tuan muda." Pinta Heechul, menegadahkan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang berniat meninggalakan bekal yang dibuat pengasuhnya. Heechul memutar tubuh Jaejoong dan membuka tas yang ada di punggung Jaejoong, lalu memasukan bekal buatannya ke tas Jaejoong. "Sudah, sekarang kau boleh berangkat. Teruslah tersenyum ne." Ucap Heechul mengusap rambut Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membungkuk memberikan hormat, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya berada.

**,**

**,**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan kebiasaan seluruh murid jika tidak ada guru yang mengajar pasti kelas itu terasa ramai seperti sedang ada demo. Tapi bagi Jaejoong walau tidak ada guru rasanya sama. Kalau ada guru dia pasti diam mendengarkan penjelasan guru dan kalau tidak ada, dia juga pasti diam saja. Teman-teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang mau berbicara dengannya, menurut teman-teman sekelasnya percuma berbicara dengan namja bisu. Seakan berbicara dengan tembok saja. Maka Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Seluruh sekolah juga tidak tau siapa orang tua Jaejoong dan dimana namja bisu itu tinggal, dengan siapa dia tinggal. Keluarga Kim tidak menutup informasi kalau Jaejoong anak dari keluarga Kim yang cukup terkenal itu.

Berhubung Jaejoong duduk dibangku samping jendela baris keempat, dia bisa melihat keadaan luar gedung sekolah. Matahari siang ini memang agak panas, jadi mata Jaejoong agak silau.

"Jaejoong..," panggilan itu berasal dari samping bangkunya. Jaejoong yang merasa agak aneh karena ini baru pertama kali ada yang mau berbicara dengannya selama dia di kelas itu.

Jaejoong menolehkan tatapannya keasal suara dan mendapati namja yang biasa duduk di paling pojok kelasnya ini tiba-tiba duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Hay..," senyum namja yang tadi memangglnya.

Jaejoong tau siapa namja yang ada di depannya ini, sudah lama juga Jaejoong mengagumi namja berbibir seksi itu. Wajah Jaejoong agak memerah karena dia bisa sedekat ini dengan namja yang memiliki paras yang tampan itu. Namja cantik itu malah menundukan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan mata musang du depannya.

"Hay, aku ingin ngobrol denganmu, kenapa kau malah menundukkan kepalamu?" protes namja itu.

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya mentap namja tampan itu, tapi rasa senang itu berubah menjadi ketakutan karena tatapan tajam yang ada di belakang Yunho menyeramkan menurutnya.

"Jangan perdulika mereka. Oh ya, aku dengar kau pintar kimia. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk mengajariku itu. Kau mau?" pinta Yunho yang sangat berharap Jaejoong mau membantunya.

Jaejoong berekspresi binggung, lalu dia pun mengambil buku yang ada di depannya dan meniliskan sesuatu di buku itu.

/Kau tau a...aku kan bisu, bagaimana bisa menjelaskan Kimia padamu, Yunho-shi./ Yunho membaca apa yang Jaejoong tulis dan dia tersenyum. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho malah tersenyum membuatnya binggung.

"Aku mengerti bahasa yang kau gunakan Jae, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Mata sipit itu menciut karena pemiliknya tersenyum. Jaejoong yang mendengar apa yang Yunho katakan pun agak kaget. 'benarkah Yunho mengerti apa yang aku katakan?' batin Jaejoong yang masih tidak bisa mempercayai yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Kau masih tidak percaya kalau aku bisa mengerti ucapanmu? Baiklah, aku beri taukan padamu. Sebenarnya sepupuku juga ada yang seperti kau Jae, dan kami sering ngobrol bersama." Jelas Yunho tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

Jaejoong yang semula mendengarkan Yunho dengan serius pun mulai tersenyum, menerima Yunho didekatnya?

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, kau boleh mencobanya. Gunakan bahasa yang sering kau gunakan."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya pelan-pelan agar Yunho mau bisa mengikuti apa yang diisyaratkan tangan Jaejoong.

/Siapa namamu?/

"Jung Yunho, dan pertanyaanya jangan semudah itu. Tanyakan yang lain." Protes Yunho

/A..apa kau ma..ma..u menjadi...te..man..ku?/ tanya Jaejoong yang agak ragu menggerakkan jemarinya, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau," jawab Yunho cepat dengan tersenyum lebar, jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung mendonggakkan kepalanya. "Dan aku juga mau kau menjadi orang yang spesial untukku Jae." Bisik Yunho, tapi Jaejoong mendengar itu.

/Ka..kau mengatakan se..suatu Yunho-shi?/

"A..ah ti..tidak. oh ya, kau maukan mengajari kimia aku?" pinta Yunho dengan sedikit memohon.

Jaejong berfikir sebentar dan menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju. Entah Jaejoong menyetujui permintaan Yunho itu dengan sadar atau tidak. Itu bisa berdampak buruk padanya.

"Benarkah! Kau mau mengajariku?" Yunho terlihat sangat senang dan anak-anak yang ada di dalam kelas itu sudah menatap dua namja cantik dan tampan itu, ada yang berekspresi kaget, binggung dan juga tidak suka.

Jaejoong meganggukkan kepalanya lagi, agar Yunho mengerti.

"Baiklah Joongie, kapan kita akan mulai belajarnya?" lagi-lagi dengan semangat yang berlebih Yunho bicara.

/Terserah Yunho-shi saja./ sahut Jaejoong dengan isyarat tangannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah. Kan ada tugas kimia tuh."

Jaejoong berfikir sebelum menjawab apa yang Yunho usulkan. 'Nanti? Apa umma dan appa memperbolehkan aku pulang terlambat?' batin Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah menginggat ummanya yang 'protektif akut' padanya.

"Joongie, bagaimana?" Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong terdiam pun menegur namja cantik di depannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk agak ragu.

"Kalau begitu nanti pulang sekolah aku akan kerumahmu."

Jaejoong langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho, jaejoong bisa mati di pukuli umma dan appanya jika itu benar terjadi. Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

/Tidak boleh!/ gerakan tangan tangan Jaejoong juga menjadi tegas(?).

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho binggung dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang sepertinya langsung berubah derastis.

/Ma..maafkan aku Yunho-shi, bukannya aku tidak memperbolehkan Yunho-shi datang kerumah. Tapi pokoknya tidak boleh Yunho-shi./

Yunho yang mengarikan gerakkan tangan Jaejoong merasa agak kecewa, tapi senyumnya ia kembangkan kembali. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kalau begitu, kita mau belajar dimana?"

/Disini saja tidak apa-apakan?/ isyarat Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Dimana pun tempatnya asal ada Joongie aku tidak masalah. Hahaha," tawa Yunho, dan pipi Jaejoong pun memerah karena mendengar ucapan Yunho.

'Yunho-shi.' Batin Jaejoong, dia pun ikut tersenyum dengan Yunho walau wajahnya masih memerah. Tatapan siswa siswi disana menatap tidak suka Jaejoong, yang telah membuat Yunho tertawa. Padahal namja bermata sipit itu selau bersikap dingin pada fans-fannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pulang sekolah dan seluruh penghuni sekolah berhamburan keluar wilayah sekolah, mungkin tidak seluruhnya karena masih ada orang-orang yang memang biasa pulang telabat atau sekedar malas pulang saja. Seperti Jaejoong dan Yunho salah satunya, dua orang itu masih betah di kelas mereka.

Jaejoong menjelaskan soal-soal yang tidak dimengerti Yunho, tapi yang dijelaskan malah meperhatikan orang yang menjelaskan. Entah Yunho mengeti apa yang di jelaskan Jaejoong atau tidak. Jaejoong yang menyadari Yunho tidak mendengarkan pun mengoyangkan tanagan Yunho yang ada di atas meja.

"Ada apa Joongie?" tanya Yunho yang sepertinya telah kembali ke alam nyatanya.

/Kau melamun Yunho-shi?/ tanya Jaejoong dengan isyarat tangan tentunya.

"Iya, tentu aku baik-baik saja, hehehe." Cebger Yunho yang mengetahui kalau Jaejoong menemukannya telah memperhatikan namja cantik itu.

/Apa kau sudah jelas Yunho-shi?/

Yunho mengelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia sudah lelah. Hampir 2 jam Jaejoong mengajari Yunho, tapi Yunho selalu mengeleng setiap Jaejoong bertanya Yunho sudah mengerti atau belum dan Jaejoong juga sepertinya merasa perasaannya tidak enak, apa akan ada kejadian yang menimpanya?

"Joongie, aqku melamun ya?" sekarang Yunho yang balik bertanya karena melihat Jaejoong diam saja, dengan mengoncangkan pelan bahu Jaejoong.

Jajeoong membuka mulutnya kecil, dan mengerjapkan matanya melihat kearah Yunho yang wajahnya tepat di depannya. Sontak, mata bulat bening itu melebar dan seaqkaqn-akan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, kaku.

**,**

**,**

Seorang namja yang hampir mirip Jaejoong berjalan di lorong gedung sekolahnya, dia baru saja selesai mengikuti ekskul. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan melangkah ke kelas adiknya, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ia lakukan di kelas itu. Tapi saat Karam, namja cantik itu berada di depan kelas. Matanya melebar melihat adegan yang ditangkap matanya. Giginya sudah bergesekan satu sama lain, menahan amarah yang yang baru saja datang, tangannya mengepal siap meninju sesuatu.

'Kim Jaejoong anak bisu! Kau akan menerima akibatnya!' jerit batin Karam dengan amarah yang bisa? Karena Karam sudah sejak lama menyukai namja tampan berwajah kecil itu dan sekarang, dia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, menyaksikan kalau orang yang ia sukai tengah berciuman dengan orang yang paling dia benci di seluruh dunia. (Karam melihat dari sudut Yunho membelakanginya dan wajah Jaejoong yang terhalang kepala Yunho, dan jangan lupa tangan Yunho yang ada di pundak Jaejoong.)

Karam dengan marah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kelas itu. Entah apa yang akan Karam lakukan pada Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong pulang.

**,**

**,**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, langit pun sudah mulai gelap. Dua insan yang sedang asik beljar itu pun mulai merasa lelah dan pandangan mereka juga mulai mengelap karena tidak ada penerangan. Yunho salah satu insan itu pun merengangkan otot-ototnya dan Jaejoong yang berusaha tidak memperatikan Yunho, dia tidak mau terlarut dalam wajah tampan itu. Jaejoong lebih memilih membereskan buku-bukunya yang ada di meja.

"Joongie, ayo aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Yunho seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya dan ikut berdiri di depan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendonggakkan kepalanya mentap mata musnag Yunho dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Ini sudh hampir malam dan tidak baik kau pulang sendiri." Yunho menatap Jaejoong, terlihat dari raut wajanya kalau dia khawatir.

/Aku bukan yeoja Yunho-shi, aku bisa menjaga diriku./ jawab Jaejoong agak kesal, karena secara tidak langsung Yunho menganggapnya yeoja.

"Aku tau, tapi lihat ini...," Yunho mengusap ujung bibir Jaejoong yang kemarin dipukul ummanya. "Kau terluka, bagaimana bisa kau menjaga dirimu?" lanjut Yunho. "Kau akan aku antar." Sebelum tangan Jaejoong di gerakkan, Yunho sudah mencelanya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meronta minta dilepaskan dan saat sampai gerbang Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Joongie?" tanya Yunho membalikkan kepalanya menghadap Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu mengelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Yunho. /Joongie bisa pulang sendiri, yunho-shi pulang saja./ tolak Jaejoong yang sebenarnya menginginkan Yunho mengantarnya sampai rumah, tapi jaejoong merasakan perasaan tidak enak menerpa dirinya.

'Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak, akan ada apa ini?' batin Jaejoong, Yunho yang dari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong jadi penasaran dengan namja cantik di depannya.

"Joongie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho yang menyadari wajah Jaejoong memucat. Dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh namja yang tidak bisa berbicara itu. Dan jemari lentik Jaejoong bergerak, mengisyaratkan kalau dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

/Mianhae, aku harus cepat pulang./ setelah mengataka itu pada Yunho dengan isyarat tangnnya, Jaejoong berlari dengan cepat untuk cepat sampai ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan dari rumah besar keluarga Kim pun. Jajeoong lah yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya sendiri, jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak beraturan. Rasa takut yang sangat besar telah menempel pada dirinya sampai-sampai airmatanya sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Jaejopong benar-benar tidak tau apa yang akan umma, appa da Karam lakukan padanya setelah pintu di depannya itu terbuka.

Cklek!

Deg

Deg

Deg

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dan sesosok namja cantik berdiri di depannya.

"Tuan muda Joongie, anda kemana saja, kau membuat ahjussi khawatir." Ternyata kepala pelayan Kim yang membukakan pintu, Jaejoong sedikit merasa lega. Dan dia merasa terlindungi saat namja cantik di depannya menangkupkan telapak tanagnnya di kedua pipinya, senyum pun terkembang di bibir Jaejong.

"Sekarang lebih baik tuan muda mandi lalu makan ne, ahjussi akan menyiapkan makanan untuk tuan muda joongie." Senyum Heechul dan membimbing Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat Jaejoong mau menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sebuah teriakan mengema di ruangan itu. Heechul yang semula ingin ke dapur pun kembali menghampiri Jaejoong. Disana sudah ada nyonya Kim dan anaknya(Karam).

"Kau mau apa kesana?" tanya nyonya Kim dengan sinis, mentap Jaejeoong yang menunduk.

"DASAR JALANG!" pekik Karam, Heechul yang mau berjalan ke arah Jaejoong berhenti dan menatap Karam, terkejut.

"Kenapa anda mengatakan itu tuan muda Karam?" tanya Heechul yang sepertinya tidak terima dengan ucapan yang di katakan karam.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kepala pelayan Kim?!" ucap Karam penuh penekanan, dengan seringai yang mengejek.

"Saya tau anda membenci tuan muda Joongie, tapi saya tidak pernah anda akan mengatakan itu. Saya menghormati anda, kenapa anda mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa yang tuan muda Joongie lakukan pada anda?" pertanyaan itu Heechul lontarkan kepada majikannya, tidak memikirkan konsekuensi yang bakal dia terima.

"Kau itu hanya pelayan di rumah ini, apa urusanmu! Dan aku mengatakan itu memang dia pantas mendapat sebutan itu!" teriak Karam yang kembali menginggat kejadian sore tadi.

"Karam chagi, biarkan umma yang mengurus anak cacat ini." Nyonya Kim mendekati Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah ketakutan melihat ummanya mendekatinya.

Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan.

"Kau pasti dapat uang banyakkan setelah melayani pelangganmu?" ucap Joonki, mengangkat dagi Jaejoong agar mata Jaejoong dan dirinya bertemu.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Dia pasti berbohong! Aku melihat dia sedang melayani teman sekelasnya!" teriak Karam di belakang ummanya.

Heechul yang mendengar teriakan Karam membulatkan matanya, dia tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Karam barusan. "Itu tidak mungkin! Tuan muda Joongie tidak semurahan itu! Aku tau dia!" jerit Heechul dan duaoarang tua dan anak itu menatap Heechul sengit.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri! Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau tanya padanya kenapa dia bisa pulang selarut ini!" bentak Karam pada Heechul yang mentap Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya rapat.

"DASAR JALANG! SUDAH MEMBUAT MALU KELUARGA DENGAN KECACATANMU, DAN SEKARANG KAU MENJUAL TUBUHMU?! BAGUS SEKALI KIM JAEJOONG!" bentakan keras dari nyonya Kim membuat Jaejoong terisak dan air matnya mengalir, tapi dia masih bersihkeras menggelengkan kepalanya kalau yang di katakan Karam tadi itu tidak benar.

PLAK!

Tapmaparan keras langsung mendarat dipipi mulus Jaejoong, dan membuat bibirnya sobek mengeluarkan darah.

"Ambilkan aku sapu Karam." Perintah nyonya Kim pada anaknya.

Karam mengangguk dan mengambil sapu yang ada di dapur dcan beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan sapu di tangan kanan dan gunting di tangan kirinya.

"Untuk apa sapu dan gunting itu?!" tanya Heechul yang berteriak, khawatir pada majikan rapuhnya yang entah au di apakan oleh dua mhkluk tidk berperik kemanusian di hadapannya itu.

Karam menyeringai melirik Heechul dan langkahnya juga tidak berhenti sampai dia ada di dekat ummanya dan Jaejoong.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Nyonya Kim memukul punggung dan Kaki Jaejoong beberapa kali, Jaejoong meringis merasakan sakit yang amat menyakitkan menerpa tubuhnya. Heechul yang menyaksikan itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia menutup mulutnya menyaksikan majaikan kecilnya meringisa kesakitan, darh merembes keluar dari kulit putih mulusnya.

'Um..ma...sa..kit...,' ucap hati kecil Jaejoong yang merintih, mencoba agar dia tetap kuat. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di mata orang apalagi di depan ummanya, dia harus kuat.

"Sekarang giliranku umma," seringai Karam mendekati Jaejoong yang meringkuk di lantai rumahnya.

Dengan tatapan yang sayu, Jaejoong mencoba mendonggakan kepalanya menghadap ke arah karam yang sekarang sudah berjongkok di depan Jaejoong, jangan lupakan gunting yang ia pegang sudah bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hentikan! Saya mohon, jangan lukai tuan muda Joongie," mohon Heechul yang berlari kearah Karam dan memagang tangan majikannya mudanya yang lain itu.

"Aish! Lepaskan! Kau mengangguku!" bentak karam dan menghempaskan tangan Heechul yang memegang tangannya untuk menghalagi Karam mendekati Jaejoong.

"Tuan muda, tolong jangan lukai tuan muda Joongie!" pinta Heechul yang sudah menangis sesengukan.

Karam yang tangnnya sudah bebas pun mulai mengarahkan gunting itu ke arah Jaejoong yang mentap kakaknya sayu, ketakutan terlihat dari mata bening namja cantik itu.

'Hy..ung...,' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati, walau dia mengeluarkan ucapan itu pun mereka yang ada disana tidak akan ada yang mendengar ucapannya. Air mata namja cantik dan polos itu mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipinya, menatap gunting yang dipegang kakanya, takut?

**===TBC===**

**Adakah yang ingin ff ini di lanjutkan? **

**Kalau gak ada, aku delete biar gak ngenyepam di FFN, tapi kalau ada yang ingin nich ff lanjut Review ya.. ^^v**

**N semoga admin FFN berbaik hati gak ngedelete nich ff...**

**Thankyunjae yang sudah menyempatkan membaca #bow**

**Pai pai~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love them**

**Author : Dand/Restu**

**Cast : Yunjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim (Song) JoongKi**

**Kim (Park) Hyuncheol (Karam)**

**Shim Changmin**

**Other cast nyusul**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka**

**Genre : Angst/Family/Romance**

**Warning : YAOI/GAY, typos, abal, gaje, cerita pasaran, dkk**

**a/n : Author tidak menginginkan fanfic ini terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Sekian.**

"**.." : bicara**

**/.../ : isyarat tangan Jaejoong**

'**...' : batin**

**Don't like, don't read please!**

**Happy reding yang ingin membaca~ ^^**

**Chap sebelumnya :**

"**Tuan muda, tolong jangan lukai tuan muda Joongie!" pinta Heechul yang sudah menangis sesengukan.**

**Karam yang tangnnya sudah bebas pun mulai mengarahkan gunting itu ke arah Jaejoong yang mentap kakaknya sayu, ketakutan terlihat dari mata bening namja cantik itu.**

'**Hy..ung...,' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati, walau dia mengeluarkan ucapan itu pun mereka yang ada disana tidak akan ada yang mendengar ucapannya. Air mata namja cantik dan polos itu mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipinya, menatap gunting yang dipegang kakanya, takut?**

**Chapter 2**

Karam jongkok di depan Jaejoong dengan ekspresi marah. Kakak Jaejoong itu dengan tidak berperik kemanusian menjambak rambut Jaejoong, pemilik rambut itu meringis tertahan, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan ras sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya.

'Hyung.., sa..kit..,' batin Jaejoong, berharap Karam bisa mendengar suara hatinya.

"Aku sangat membencimu anak bisu dan sekarang kau membuat aku lebih membencimu karena kau berani mendekati Yunho!" ucap Karam menjambak rambut Jaejoong lebih kuat.

Heechul melihat Jaejoong disiksa oleh keluarganya sendiri merasakan dadanya sakit, melihat air mata namja cantik yang di besarkannya itu mengalir seakan ada pisau yang menyayat hatinya. Bagaimana pun juga, namja cantik itu tidak berhak menerima semua ini, dia terlalu baik.

"kau lama sekali sayang," sepertinya nonya Kim itu mulai jengah melihat anaknya yang mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dulu umma."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Karam menghela nafas mendengar ucapan ummanya. Karam menatap rambut indah Jaejoong yang agak panjang. Dan senyum setan pun terpampang di bibirnya. "Sepertinya rambutmu sudah panjang Joongie," ucap Karam menyeringai membelai rambut halus Jaejoong. "Ehm.., bagaimana kalau aku bantu kau memotong rambutmu? Dijamin deh, kalau saat kau berangkat sekolah seluruh murid akan bahagia melihatnya." Lanjut Karam.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya yang sayu, dia mengeleng pelan. Karena sakit di kepalanya yang melanda akibat jambakan Karam.

Heechul ikut membelalakan matanya kaget, dan nyonya Kim tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya yang mulai mengunting rambut Jaejoong dengan asal. Jaejoong menangis terisak disela rambutnya dipotong oleh kakaknya sendiri.

'Ke..napa.., hyung melakukan ini pada Joongie..,' batin Jaejoong yang merasakan kepalanya makin terasa sakit dan pandangannya pun mulai memburam, setelah itu d\ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat.

"Dasar anak lemah!" Karam menghempaskan kepala Jaejoong kasar dan sepertinya terbentur dengan keras ke lantai.

"Tuan muda Joongie!" teriak Heechul melihat kejadian itu, dia pun bergegas berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah menutup matanya. Heechul menangis melihat tibuh Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan darah dimana-mana, dan juga memar-memar. 'Anda harus kuat tuan muda. Tuhan , tolong kuatkanlah tuan muda Joongie.' Batin Heechul, lalu megangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang memang kecil dan ringan menuju kamar majikannya itu.

**,**

**,**

Heechul mengompres luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Jaejoong setelah menyuruh salah satu pelayan mengambilkan baskom dn handuk. Dengan hati-hati, handuk yang di celupkan ke air hangat itu menyentuh kulit Jaeoong yang terluka. Mata yang indah itu tertutup dengan rapat, sedari tadi Heechul belum juga berhenti menangis, pelayan yang besembunyi di balik pintu luar kamar Jaejoong juga ikut meneterkan air matanya melihat majikan mudanya yang rapuh itu selalu memejamkan matanya dengan luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya bersih tanpa noda.

"Joongie..," ucap Heechul, masih mengobati luka-lauka Jaejoong, Heechul menatap miris luka-luka itu. Padahal luka kemarin yang di torehkan ummanya itu belum sembuh, tapi sekarang harus di tambah lagi dengan luka yang baru yang lebih parah.

Heechul tidak berani membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit, karena nyonya keluarga Kim itu telah melarangnya. Seberapa parah Jaejoong terluka pun nyonya Kim itu tidak perduli, karena namja cantik itu terlalu membenci anak yang sudah ia lahirkan sendiri. Mata Heechul beralih ke rambut Jaejoog yang sekarang tidak memiliki style, akibat ulah Karam, kakak kandung Jaejoong. Heechul mengambil gunting yang ada di laci meja kecil samping kasur Jaejoong, namja cantik paruh baya itu mulai memotong rambut Jaejoong dengan hati-hati, membuat rambut itu lebih baik.

Setelah beberapa menit Heechul memperbaiki rambut Jaejoong, dia mentap hasil kerjanya itu. Rambut Jaejoong sekarang terlihat sangat pendek, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan dan ketampanannya. Heechul tersenyum miris melihat rambut yang tadinya terlihat panjang sekarang terlihat sangat pendek.

'Maafkan ahjussi, ahjussi telah memotong rambutmu jadi seperti ini.' Kata hati Heechul, tidak tega melihat tuan mudanya yang jadi seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong yang sedari kemarin sore belum juga sadar, dia masih betah menutup matanya yang indah. Heechul yang merawat Jaejoong, merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membiarkan namja yang baik itu harus merasalkan luka. Heechul membawakan makanan ke kamar Jaejoong dan meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan itu di meja samping kasur Jaejoong. Kepala pelayan itu menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terdpat memar akibat pukulan dari ummanya.

"Tuan muda, cepat sadar ya, anda harus makan. Anda terlihat sangat kurus." Ucap Heechul membelai rambut pendek Jaejoong.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Heechul pergi dari kamar Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kau kuat Joongie." Gumam Heechul sebelum dia pergi.

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah TVX high school, namja tampan bermata sipit itu menatap sekeliling kelasnya. Mencari sosok namja cantik yang kemarin menemaninya mengerjakan soal-soal kimia di kelasnya itu. Tapi namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu tidak menemukan namja cantik yang tak lain Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafasnya, dia menyimpulkan kalau Jaejoong hari ini tidak berangkat. Dan di pun memutuskan keluar dari kelas yang sekarang sedang ada guru yang mengajar.

"Ada apa Yunho?" tanya songsaengnim pada Yunho yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Saya ijin ke toilet songsaengnim," ucap Yunho, lalu beranjak pergi setelah mendapat persetujuan dari guru yang mengajar sekarang.

Yunho berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan tangannya yang dia masukkan ke saku celana dan menatap datar depannya. Koridor terlihat sepi, karena sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Langkah Yunho tidak berujung ke toilet, tapi malah melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Ada seorang namja cantik berjalan di belakang Yunho, senyum mengembang menghiasi namja cantik itu. Dia mengikuti namja tampan itu dengan langkah hati-hati. Agar Yunho tidak tau kalau ada orang yang tengah mengikutinya. Tapi sepertinya Yunho tau kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya setelah dia hampir sampai di belakang sekolah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan sembunyi terus?" tanya Yunho tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya mentap namja cantik, sebut dioa Karam.

"Kau tau ya, hahaha..," cengir Karam, mengaruk belkang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada pa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Yunho lagi, tpi sekarang dia menatap Karam dengan pandangannya yang datar dan terkesan dingin.

'Menyebalkan sekali, saat bersama namja bisu saja tertawa.' Batin Karam cemberut.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau mau apa mengikutiku?" ucapan yunho pun membuyarkan lamunan Karam.

"Ti..tidak, aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Ucap Karam to the point.

"Aku ingin sendiri."

'Lagi-lagi nada dingin itu. Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku ini menyukaimu Yunho.' Batin Karam menjerit melihat ekspresi Yunho. "Biarkan aku disini, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Karam yang mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa kita tidak duduk dulu, aku capek kalau berdiri." Ucap Karam manja dan menarik lengan Yunho untuk duduk di rerumputan yang ada di belakan gedung sekolah. Yunho hanya menurut dengan perlakuan Karam padanya.

Setelah mereka duduk di atas rerumputan, Karam malah terdiam dan mentap Yunho dengan tatapan genitnya, berharap Yunho tergoda dengan tatapan yang Karam pancarkan(?) padanya. Tapi bukannya tergoda, Yunho malah menatap jijik dengan tatapan genit Karam.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, dan cepet pergi dari sini."

"Kau ini kejam sekali, dan kenapa kau tidak memanggilku hyung, padahalkan aku lebih tua darimu Yunho." Kata Karam hanya ingin mengulur-ulur waktu agar lebih lama bersama dengan Yunho.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu, lebih baik kau pergi." Ucap Yunho tajam.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku kemarin melihat kau berciuman dengan Jaejoong, apa kau menyukainya?"

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Karam, menatap Karam seolah ingin mengatakan 'Dari mana kau tau kalau aku mencium Jaejoong?'. Dan Karam hanya memutar bola matanya melihat ekspresi Yunho.

"Kau ingin tau aku tau itu dari mana?" tanya Karam lagi dengan nada yang tidak suka. "Karena aku melihat kalian berciuman kemarin, dan aku tidak terima jika kau semudah itu mencium namja bisu itu. Sedangkan aku yang menyukaimu malah tidak kau tanggapi apa-apa!" tambah Karam dan di lanjutkan dengan kemarahan.

"Kalau pun aku mencium Jaejoong, itu bukan urusanmu Kim Hyuncheol sunbaenim. Dan juga, kenapa kau sepertinya benci sekali dengan Jaejoong, apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku dan aku yakin juga kekebencian mu itu bukan karena kau menyukaikukan?" tanya Yunho dan membuat Karam terdiam, mengalihgkan tatpannya kearah lain.

'Apa Yunho tau sesuatu tentang keluargaku?' batin Karam, dan sepertinya dia mulai panik.

"Ad apa Karam sunbaenim? Apa yang aku katakan itu benar?" Yunho semakin memojokan Karam dengan pertanyaanya.

"Aku membencinya karena dia itu bisu dan sangat lemah. Aku benci orang seperti itu!" ucap Karam sengit dan berdiri dari duduknya, membersihkan debu yang menempel dicelananya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai melihat tingkah laku Karam yang membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Lucu sekali."

"Tapi, kemana anak itu? Kenapa hari ini tidak masuk?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut seksi Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan dirumah keluarga Kim. Heechul sejak tadi menemani Jaejoong di kamar namja cantik itu, pekerjaan rumahnya sudah ia selesaikan karena dia ingin cepat-cepat merawat nmajikan mudanya itu. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari pelipis Jaejoong, dengan penuh perhatian Heechul mengusap kerinagt itu.

"Joongie..," gumam heechul disela mengusap bulir-bulir keringat itu.

Perlhan mata indah milik namja cantik itu terbuka dengan perlahan, melihat Heechul yang menangis di sampingnya. Sepertinya namja yang telah membesarkan Jaejoong itu bemum menyadari kalau Jaejoong sudah sadar. Jaejoong mengerakkan tanganya menyentuk lengan Heechul yang tidak mengusap pelipis Jaejoong. Heechul yang merasakan ada yang menyentuhnya pun melihat tangan yang memang menyentuh lengannya.

"Tu..tuan muda Joongie...," ucap Heechul terbata, air mata yang mengalir itu pun berubah menjadi air mata kebahagian melihat Jaejoong telah membuka matanya.

'Ahjumma...,' batin Jaejoong melihat Heechul meneteskan air matanya dan Jaejoong tau kalau air mata itu keluar karena dirinya. Jaejoong ikut meneteskan air matanya, perasaan bersalah menghinggapi dirinya.

"Kenapa tuan muda Joongie menangis eoh?" tanya Heechul dengan tersenyum.

/Ke..napa...ahjumma menangis?/ tanya Jaejoong mengerakkan tangannya pelan.

"Kenapa Joongie selalu memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan ahjumma, ahjussi ini tampan dan ahjussi menangis karena ahjussi senang melihat tuan muda Joongie sadar." Heechul mengusap kepala Jaejoong lembut, menyalurkan ketenangan pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

/Ahjumma cantik...,/ senyum Jaejoong wlau sedikit meringis dalam senyumannya itu. Karena luka di bibirnya belum sembuh.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan, raut kesedihan tidak bisa Jaejoong tutupi dari Heechul dan air mata yang tadi hampir berhenti menetes pun menetes dengan derasnya saat menginggat kata-kata yang di lontarkan kakanya dan ibunya padanya.

"Tuan muda...," Heechul yang melihat Jaejoong menangis sesengukan pun menjadi khawatir, dengan lembut namja paruh baya itu mengusap air mata majikannya. "Kenapa Joongie menangis, kalau Joongie ingin cerita sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran Joongie, Joongie bisa cerita pada ahjumma." Lanjut Heechul dan mulai mau di panggil ahjumm, menuruti apa yang majikannya mau tidak masalahkan?

Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya. 'Joongie bukan namja seperti apa yang hyung katakan...hiks hiks..,' hatinya menjerit, Jaejoong ingin sekali menerikakkan kalimat itu, tapi kalimat itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Heechul yang melihat namja cantik yang rapuh itu menangis sampai wajhnya memerah pun langsung memeluknya dengan erat, mengisyaratkan kalau masih ada seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Jaejoong balas memelik oarng yang sudah membesarkannya itu dengan erat, merasa kalau dia terlindungi saat Heechul memeluknya.

"Ahjumma disini, Joongie jangan menangis ne..," ucap Heechul mencoba menenagkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, dan Heechul mengusap kepala namja cantik itu dan lagi-lagi Heechul oingin menangis melihat rambut Jaejoong yang sangat pendek itu.

**,**

Beberapa menit setelah Jaejoong tidak menangis lagi, Heechul menyuapi makanan yang baru saja ia ambil dari dapur karena makanan yang ia ambil tadi pagi sudah dingin. Jaejoong menuruti pengasuhnya itu, menerima sesuap demi sesuap yang Heechul sodorkan padanya. Samapai Jaejoong sudah merasa kenyang dan Heechul meletakkan piring keatas nampan.

"Sekarang Joongie sudah kenyang, sekarang Joongie mau melakukan apa?" tanya Heechul mengambil air putih dan meminumkan ke namja cantik itu dengan pelan. Setelah meneln air putih itu Jaejoong telihat berfikir sebentar.

/Joongie ingin jalan-jalan ke taman./ ucap jaejoong dengan isyarat tangannya dan Heechul tersenyum melihat senyum Jaejoong yang kembali muncul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ahjumma temani." Heechul membantu Jaejoong bangun. "sebentar ne." Ucap Heechul dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian Jaejoong, mengambil topi rajutan(topi musim dingin) dan memakaikannya ke kepala Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat binggung dengan tingkah Heechul dan dia baru ingat kalau kemarin rambutnya di potong paksa dan asal-asalan oleh Karam, Jaejoong sekuat yang ia bisa untuk tidak meneteskan airmatanya di depan Heechul lagi, tidak ingin melihat heechul kahawatir dan menangis lagi karenanya.

Jaejoong berjalan ke lantai bawah rumahnya dipapah heechul, karena kaki Jaejoong masih belum sembuh karena kemarin dipukul sapu oleh orangtuanya sendiri.

Saat sampai di tangga paling bawah, terlihat nyonya Kim sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi dan namja cantik yang telah melahirkan Jaejoong itu tidak menyadari kalau Jaejoong tengah memperhatikan namja yang di panggil umma oleh namja cantik yang menatap sendu dirinya itu. Heechul tau jika namja cantik yang telah ai besarkan itu tengah merindukan sosok seorang umma yang perhatian dan sayang padanya.

Heechul langsung memapah Jaejoongmenjau dari ruangan itu, takut jika lama-lama disana itu malah membuat Jaejoong tambah sedih dan terpukul karena perlakuan namja yang tengah menonton televisi itu.

**,**

Siang hari ini tidak terlalu panas karena matahari tengah ditutupi awan hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal, dan taman depan rumah keluarga Kim itu terlihat ramai dengan anak-anak TK tengah bermain disana, tentunya dengan pengawasan guru pembimbing mereka. Jaejoong melihat kesekitar, sementara Heechul tengah menuntunnya kesebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang cukup besar dan mendudukkan Jaejoong disana.

"Sepertinya hari ini memang cocok untuk berjalan-jalan." Senyum Heechul dengan mentap sekelilingnya. Dan Jaejoong ikut tersenyum melihat Heechul tersenyum. Seakan beban didalam hidupnya menguap saat itu juga. Seperti inilah yang Jaejoong inginkan selama ini, dan pastinya dia juga mengharapkan kalau keluarganya dapat menerima kekurangan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Apa Joongie ingin es krim? Biar ahjumma yang membelikannya." Tanya Heechul yang melihat Jaejoong hanya diam menikmati cuaca hari ini.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum tanpa beban pada Heechul.

"Baiklah, Joongie tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana." Titah Heechul, berdiri dan berjalan mejauh dari Jaejoong yang kembali menikmati cuaca hari ini yang terbilng cerah ini. Heechul yang berjalan agak jauh dari Jaejoong membalikkan badannya melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sepertinya bahagia, mau tak mau Heechul ikut bahagia jika namja cantik itu bahagia.

Jaejoong yang duduk sendirian hanya bisa diam, memang itu yang bisa ia lakukan kan? Jaejoong menghela nafas melihat banyak anak-anak kecil berlari kesana kemari dengan bahagianya. Berbeda dengan dirinya dulu yang hanya mengurung diri di kamar karena orang tuanya takut jika ada yang melihat Jaejoong, jika anak yang tidak bisa berbicara itu keluar dan orang-orang tau kalau Jaejoong ada hubungan dengan keluarga yang terbilang penting itu. Jaejoong kembali menunduk menginggat masa lalu itu. Perlahan Jaejoong menyentuh kepalanya yang tertutup topi rajutan yang tadi dipakaikan Heechul padanya, Jaejoong menutup mulutnya agar tidak ada yang mendengar isakannya.

Dari kejauhan, ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearah Jaejoong. Dengan gayanya yang cool dia bejalan, dan temannya yang menghisap permen lolipop yang sepertinya masih baru dibuka dari bungkusnya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku membolos hyung?" tanya namja tinggi yang menghisap permen lolipop itu pada namja satunya.

"Aish! Kau ini cerewet sekali, aku bosan di kelas." Jawab namja lain yang berjalan bersama namja tinggi, "Kalau kau tidk mau ikut seharusnya kau tidak usah ikut." Tambah namja yang biasa kita panggil dengan Jung Yunho itu.

"bukannya aku tidak mau, aku hanya heran saja. Tumben kau mengajakku, biasanya juga bolos sendiri tidak memikirkan orang lain." Cibir namja tinggi bernama Shim Changmin, adik kelas Yunho saat masih Junior High School yang dulu terkenal sanagt usil, mugkin masih ada sampai sekarang sifat usilnya itu. Oh, jangan lupa juga sifat suka makannya yang melebihi manusia normal itu. "Oh ya, kenapa kita malah kesini? Kenapa tidak ke tempat game saja yang lebih asik." Lajut Changmin, menatap sekitar.

"Aku hanya buth udara segar." Ucap Yunho santai.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kau ini setiap hari menghirup udara kotor ya, hyung?"

"Hay! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" kata Yunho melirik kearah sampingnya yang terdapat changmin yang berekspresi sepolos mungkin. "Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, aku mau muntah melihatnya."

"Aish! Biasanya saja kau selalu ingin menciumku. Jangan berpura-pura hyung." Canda Changmin dengan mengerlingkan matanya dan membenarkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kearah Yunho yang pas sedang melihat Changmin.

Yunho langsung berlari ke belakang semak-semak dan terdengar suara orang sedang muntah di indra pendengaran Changmin. Dia cenggo sendiri melihat tingkahlaku orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. "YA! Tidak harus seperti itu juga hyung!" teriak Changmin, dan Yunho masih sibuk dengan semak-semak. "Lebih baik aku cari makanan saja." Ucap Changmin meninggalkan Yunho yang entah tau kalau namja tinggi itu meninggalkannya.

Setelah Yunho selesai dengan semak-semaknya, yunho menatap sekitar. Mencari Changmin tujuannya, tapi yang ia temukan malah namja sekelasnya yang tadi tidak bernagkat. Yunho berjalan menuju arah namja itu, memperhatiakannya dengan seksama. Takut jika dia salah orang dan sepertinya Yunho langsung melupakan Changmin yang sekarang sedang mencari kedai makanan disekitar taman itu.

Yunho memperhatikan namja cantik yang sedang menunduk itu, menyembunyikan sebagian wajah bawahnya. Mata musang Yunho menatap namja itu makin intens, takut jika dia salah orang. Setelah dia sampai di depan namja itu, dia perlahan jongkok dan menyentuh tngn mulus namja tadi, berniat ingin menyingkirkan tangan mulus yang telah menutupi wajah bawahnya itu.

"Jaejoong...," panggil Yunho setelah tangan mulus itu tersingkir dari wajah pemilik tangan itu.

'Yu..Yunho...,' sejak tangan Yunho menyentuhnya, namja yang tak lain Jaejoong itu kaget. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya. Kenapa Yunho ada disini? Kenapa dia tidak di sekolah, bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran? Dan kenapa harus namja tampan ini yang menemukannya, tidak orang lain saja. Jaejoong langsung menaikkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, untuk menutupi wajahnya dan juga menurunkan topi rajutan agar rambutnya yang pendek itu tidak terlihat oleh namja tampan di depannya yang mentapnya binggung.

"Joongie, benarkah ini kau? Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Dan kenpa kau memakai topi ini? Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho yang terdengar khawatir, menyingkirkan syal yang menutupi wajah bawah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya dan menahan agar Yunho tidak menarik syalnya menjauh dari wajahnya. Tapi Yunho yang memang lebih kuat dari Jaejoong pun berhasil menyingkirkan syal itu, melihat wajah Jaejoong yang di penuhi luka, jauh lebih terlihat dari kemarin dan sepertinya itu luka baru.

"Joongie, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Yunho yang sekarang terdengar marah. Dan baru sadar kalau ada jejak air mata yang tertinggal dipipi mulus Jaejoong. Yunho mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi mulus itu dan mengusap jejak air mata Jaejeoong denagn tangannya sendiri. "Kau menangis Joongie?" tanya Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jaejoong hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, tidak berniat menjawab apa yang Yunho tanyakan. Dia malah tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum yang lepas seperti tadi, tapi senyum yang ia paksakan.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin bercereta tidak apa, tapi jika suatu waktu kau membutuhkan teman untuk di ajak bicara. Aku siap ada untukmu." Ucap Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong dan tersenyum kearah Jaejoong yang juga tersenyum.

/Terima kasih./ kata Jaejoong menggunakan tangannya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau ada disini dan tidak berangkat sekolah?" tanya Yunho berdiri dari jongkoknya dan duduk di bangku yang sama yang diduduki Jaejoong.

"HYUNG!" teriak seseorang yang sepertinya Yunho mengenali suara itu, Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekelilingnya, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. "Aku disini hyung." Ucap suara itu yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Yunho.

"Aish! Kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Yunho dan memukul kepala Changmin.

Jaejoong yang semula kaget, mau tak mau dia tertawa melihat dua namja di depannya itu. Dia baru pertama kali melihat Yunho yang lain, tidak seperti di sekolah.

"Siapa dia hyung?" tanya Changmin yang melihat kearah jaejoong yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oh perkenalkan, dia ini Jaejoong. Dia teman sekelasku. Dan Jaejoong, ini adalah Changmin, adik tapi bukan adikku." Senyum Yunho memperkenalakan Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Shim Changmin." Ucap Changmin menjabat tangan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi jabatan tangan itu. "Hyung, kenapa temanmu ini diam saja. Tidak sopan sekali." Bisik Changmin ketelinga Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong bisa mendengar itu itu, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Joongie!" Heechul yang memanggil Jaejoogn dari kejauhan kaget melihat ada dua namja bersama dengan majikannya itu. Jaejoong melihat Heechul berlari kearahnya dengan membawa dua dua buah es krim di tangannya. "Siapa dua anak-anak ini?" tanya Heechul setelah berada di smaping Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi Ahjumma. Permisi." Kata Yunho dan bergegas pergi ari taman itu dengan mengeret tangan Changmin.

'Sepertinya aku kenal dengan anak itu, tapi siapa ya?' batin Heechul. Jaejoong menrik-narik kaos lengan pendek Heechul dan itu membuat Heechul kembali kedunia nyata.(?)

"Eh, iya. Ini es krimnya." Ucap Heechul agak terbata, kerena ditatap Jaejoong yang seperti mengatakan. 'Ahjumma kenapa?'

Jaejoong menerima es krim itu dan menjilatinya sambil melihat kearah Heechul yang berbalas dengan senyuman.

"Habiskan lalu kita pulang dan tuan muda harus istirahat, wajah tuan muda agak pucat." Kata Heechul membelai wajah Jaejoong dan benar kalau wajah dingin. "Sebaiknya buang saja es krimnya. Nanti tuan muda malah tambah mengigil." Tambah Heechul dan mengambil paksa es krim yang ada di tangan Jaejoong. Orang pemilik es krim itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut, Heechul yang melihat itu tak mampu menahan tawanya dan kalau dia bisa mungkin Jaejoong sudah dicium oleh Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu berlalu, nyonya Kim dan Karam masih sama seperti biasa memukuli Jaejoong, walaupun tidak separah dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sepertinya dua orang itu telah lelah melakukannya, tapi apa benar seperti itu? Entahlah. Sedangkan kepala keluarga Kim sepertinya beberapa hari ini tidak ada dirumah, mengurus perusahaanya di Jepang, mungkin. Karena perusahaan Kim disana memang dilanda beberapa masalah.

Kembali dimana seorang Jaejoong berada. Disekolahnya dan hubungannya dengan Yunho pun sepertinya memang makin dekat, dan Karam yang menguntit dua namja tampan dan cantik itu kemana-mana, dan juga sepertinya kakak Jaejoong itu tengah merencanakan sesutau terhadap 'adik kesayangannya' itu. Beberapa hari Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu bersama, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memberitahukan siapa yang telah membuatnya terluka dan memotong rambutnya beberapa hari lalu itu. Seakan-akan Jaejoong melindungi orang yang melukainya itu dan Yunho yang selalu bertanya itu ke Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya, karena tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari namja cantik itu.

Seperti hari ini, Yunho menanyakan perihal rambut Jaejoong yang pendek itu dan diharuskan memakai topi rajut kemana-mana. Dan Jaejoong seperti hari-hari sebelumnya mengacuhkan Yunho.

"Ayolah Joongie, katakan. Aku janji tidak akan melalukan apapun paa orang yang telah melakukan itu padamu." Mohon Yunho dan Jaejoong mengalihkan kepalanya dari Yunho keluar jendela karena mereka sekarang ada dalam kelas."Joongie..," ucap Yunho dibuat seperti anak kecil.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya menhan tawa. Tapi Yunho tidak tau karena sekarang Jajeoong telah membelakanginya.

"Oke! Aku tidak akan menanyakan itu lagi. Dan kita ganti topik saja." Kata yunho menyerah dan Jaejoong yang mendengar itu pun membalikan badanya dan mentap Yunho. "Nanti kita belajarnya dirumahku ya, soalnya dirumah tidak ada orang dan aku disuruh umma untuk menjaga rumah." Lanjut Yunho.

/Memang umma Yunnie kemana?/ tanya Jaejoong sepertinya ingin tau tentang keluarga Yunho.

"Umma bilangnya padaku ada urusan bisnis dengan rekan bisnisnya di luarkota dan akan pulang besok."

Yunho sepertinya tau jika Jaejoong diam sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan dia tau apa yang namja cantik itu pikirkan. "Tidak ada penolakan, nanti pulang sekolah kau harus mengajariku dirumahku. Mengerti Joongie." Ucap Yunho di buat tegas dan Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan pun membelalakan matanya karena mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

/Kenapa Yunnie memaksa Joongie?/ tanya Jaejoong marah dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Oh ya, Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan Yunnie karena menurutnya itu manis. Dan panggilan itu yang tau hanyalah Jaejoong, karena orang lain tidak bisa mendengar ucapannyakan?

"Ayolah, mau ya." Pinta Yunho memelas seperti anak anjingnya Changmin, Mandong saat meminta makanan pada majikannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk, Jaejoong berfikir apa yang akan ummanya lakukan padanya kalau sampai tau Jaejoong tidak pulang malah pergi ke rumah seorang namja yang Jajoong ketahui beberpa hari yang lalu kalau kakaknya menyukai Yunho.

"Sipp!" Yunho mengerling kearah Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu bersemu merah saat melihat wajah Yunho yang sepertinya bersinar saat melakukan itu.

'Semoga umma dan hyung tidak tau kalau aku nanti akan kerumah Yunho.' Batin Jaejoong memohon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah pun tiba, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung pulang kerumah Yunho dan Yunho sepertinya snagt senang Jaejoong akan bertamu kerumahnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong dari tadi terus gelisah menatap sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan Karam yang mengikuti dirinya atau tidak. Perasaan benar-benar ketakutan saat ini, dan kepalanya langsung pusing. Seperti beberapa hari ini namja berwajah cantik itu akan merasa pusing saat memikirkan ssuatu yang membuatnya gelisah atau takut.

'Joongie, umma tidak akan memukulimu.' Ucap batin Jaejoong meyankinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kepalanya seperti tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, kepalanya seakan makin lama makin sakit, namja cantik itu memegang kepalanya.

"Joongie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho khawatir melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memucat.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan ditambah dengan senyumnya untuk meyakinkan Yunho.

"Kalau kau sakit lebih baik kau aku antar pulang." Masih dengan nadanya yang khawatir, Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dan mengusap pipi itu lembut.

Tapi Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya dan Yunho menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan Jaejoong. "Baiklah, nanti kau bisa istirahat dirumahku."

**,**

Saat sampai dirumahYunho, Jaejoong memperhatikan kesekelilingnya. Rumah Yunho terlihat sepi dan besar. Jaejoong sekarang punya banyak pertanyaan pada namja tampan itu.

"Baiklah Joongie, ayo masuk." Ucap Yunho setelah membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

"Kita kekamarku saja, takutnya nanti pelayan disini menganggu konsentrasi kita."

Dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Memang itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

'Kamar Yunho terlihat simpel, tapi terkesan nyaman. Aku suka gaya seperti ini.' Batin Jaejoong saat memasuki kamar Yunho.

"Duduklah dimanapun kau mau, aku akan menyuruh pelayan membuatkan minuman untuk kita." Senyum yunho meltakkan tasnya diatas meja belajarnya dan Jaejoong mengangguk lalu duduk di ranjang Yunho.

Setelah Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian, namja cantik itu melihat-lihat kamar Yunho, ada sebuah foto yang membuat Jaejoong tertarik untuk melihatnya. Foto keluarga Yunho. Di dalam foto itu terdapat seorang anak kecil yang diketahui itu adalah Yunho dan dua orang yang diketahui orang tua Yunho. Merka terlihat bahagia dimata Jaejoong.

'Aku ingngin seperti ini Juga.' Batin Jaejoong sedih.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Yunho terbukan dan terlihatlah seorang namja tampan berdiri disana, pemilik kamar itu. Yunho membawa nampan ditangannya yang berisi minuman dan cemilan.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Senyum Yunho dan melatakkan nampan itu di dekat beranda kamar Yunho. Dan Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya, balas tersenyum pada Yunho. "Baiklah, ayo mulai."

Yunho mengambil buku catatanya dan duduk di karpet yanga ada di kamar itu, Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Beberapa menit berselang, mereka terlihat sangat serius mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan pada guru mereka pada mereka.

"Aish! Aku menyerah! Ini sulit sekali!" pekik Yunho terlihat frustasi dan Jaejoong cekikian melihat itu. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa!" Yunho merebahkan tuubuhnya di karpet yang ia dan Jaejoong duduki. Tapi detik berikutnya dia bangun dan berjalan mengambil minuman yang tadi ia bawa.

"Kau hau Joongie? Minumlah." Ucap Yunho setelah dia meminum minuman di gelas satunya dan yang satu ia berikan pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menerimanya dengan senag hati.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong meminum minuman yang ia buat itu, dai sendiri meminum minumannya. Tapi di sela meminumnya, sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

**====TBC===**

**Dichap ini tidak ada angstnya .. hehehe**

**Mianhae jika malah terkesan aneh, hari ini saya gi badmood... #bow**

**Saya coba apdate secepat yang saya bisa,,, mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya akan di apdate 3 hari sekali atau gak ya seminggu sekali... soalnya saya curi2 waktu buat ngetik..**

**Dan maaf jika typosnya bertebaran dimana-mana, dan mengecewakan.. #bow**

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah RnR :**

**Yunjae's Cassiopeia : **dicahpter ini Jjma gak menderitakan.. kufufufu n gomwo dah RnR *bow

**Kasygirly : **mian menbuat chingu jadi sedih.. cup cup, tntutan karakter ching.. #plakk. kita tunggu chap berikutnya ya.. rahasia dibalik semuanya(?) hehe gomawo dah RnR *bow

**Han gege : dah **dilanjut hehe dan tunggu saja siapa yang bakal jadi dewa penolong Jjma... kufufufu gomawo dah RnR *bow

**Tha626 : **cup cup jangan mewek ne... itu bisa di atur,,,, #jduakk gomawo dah RnR *bow

**Elf's yeoja : **iya dah aku lanjutin chingu, gomawo dah Rnr y.. *bow

**Haru yurika : **dah lanjutkan chingu.. hehe gomawo dah RnR *bow

**Deche : hehe **iya, dah d lnjut.. karam GDNA yg jdi fanboynya Yundad itu lho, nama aslinya dah aku tuls d atas.. hehe.. n gomawo dah Rnr *bow

**Kimimaki : **mian buat chingu sedih n gomawo dah Rnr *bow

**Kiki : **thxmasukannya , bagaiman dengan yg skarang chingu? Iya tuh, keluarga yg tak bertanggung jawab #eh pdahal aqu yg buat y.. hehehe gomawo dah rnr *bow

**Nara-chan : **iya undah, n tunggu chap2 slanjutnya y.. hehehe gantung aja, gak apa koq, aqu ihklas kalo chigu mau gantung karam.. #plak 3dibantai mika. N gomawo dah rnr ne *bow

**Cokelate : **kwkwkwkwkwk liat next chapnya ja ya... heheheh gomawo dah rnr *bow

**Meiryu : **member GDNA, nama aslinya da d atas... tenang ching, anak kandung koq.. kalo soal yunho, itu liat next chapnya ja... n gomawo dah rnr .. *bow

**Trilililili : **dah d apdate n gomawo dah rnr... *bow

**Ditactorlove : **kwkwkwkwkwk tau aja ching... n gomawo dah rnr *bow

**Jung yeo ri : **disini umma bahagiakan... kufufufufu gomawo ah rnr *bow

**Kim eun ra : **iya heheheh.. gomawo dah rnr y.. #bow

**Yunjae shipperz : **iya, mog ampe tamat ya... n gomawo dah rnr *bow

**Loupeu : **tunggu next chapnya ne... kufufufufu gomawo dah rnr #bow

**Meyy-chaan : **iya, saya juga nyesek saat bayanginnya...#plak (R;kenapa d buat!) terharu chingu bca review u.. hehehe.. ==' bnyak prtanyaanya ching, tunggu next chapnya ja y.. #d gaplok. Gomawo dah rnr *bow

**Xiong : iya**... gomawo dah rnr ne... *bow

**Han'nana : **kwkwkwkwkwk shippp deh... #dgampar jjma. Kalo da wktu aqu apdet cepat koq.. gomawo dah rnr... *bow

**Irengiovanny : **iya tu,, gomawo dah rnr ne ,, *bow

**Rara : **cup cup chap ini gak k siksakan jjmanya.. hehehe gomawo dah rnr *bow

**Guest :** iya, gomawo dah rnr *bow

**Meiirah.1111 : **thx chingu... bisa d atur chingu.. hehehe tapi gak janji ya ching.. #plak gomawo dah rnr *bow

**Js-ie : **tunggu next chapnya ja y.. hehehe semuanya bkal terungkap koq(?) #plak n gomawo dah rnr *bow

**Maaf jika ada penulusan nama dan belum di sebut.. #bow**

**N thx buat yg sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini... ^^**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love them**

**Author : Dand/Restu**

**Cast : Yunjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim (Song) JoongKi**

**Kim (Park) Hyuncheol (Karam)**

**Shim Changmin**

**Other cast nyusul**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka**

**Genre : Angst/Family/Romance**

**Warning : YAOI/GAY, typos, abal, gaje, cerita pasaran, dkk**

**a/n : Author tidak menginginkan fanfic ini terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Sekian.**

"**.." : bicara**

**/.../ : isyarat tangan Jaejoong**

'**...' : batin**

**Don't like, don't read please!**

**Happy reding yang ingin membaca~ ^^**

**Chap sebelumnya :**

"**Kau haus Joongie? Minumlah." Ucap Yunho setelah dia meminum minuman di gelas satunya dan yang satu ia berikan pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menerimanya dengan senag hati.**

**Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong meminum minuman yang ia buat itu, dia sendiri meminum minumannya. Tapi di sela meminumnya, sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya.**

**Chapter 3**

"Bagaimana minumannya? Enak?" tanya Yunho, meletakkan gelas berisi munumannya. Jajeoong sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut meletakkan gelas berisi minumannya yang tinggal setengah.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan lagi mengerjakannya. Oh ya, apa kau sudah mengerjakan yang nomer 20? Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya." Yunho yang semula duduk di depan Jaejoong, sekarang beringsut ke samping namja cantik itu. Dan pipi namja cantik itu telah bersemu merah, karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

'Kenapa Yunho sedekat ini? Dan kenapa jantung ini berdetak cepat sekali. Ada apa denganku?' batin Jaejoong, menundukkan kepalanya berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yunho.

"Sepertinya kau juga belum mengerjakannya." Kata Yunho yang mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong, dengan ekspresi yang terlihat lucu. Sayang Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Joongie, kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu?" ucap Yunho menyentuh punggung tangan Jaejoong yang sedang berhenti menulis.

Jaejoong merasakan getaran aneh saat Yunho menyentuh kulitnya itu, seakan ada aliran listrik yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sensasi aneh itu. Tangnnya bergerak pelan menyentuh tangan Yunho yang memegang punggung tangannya, lalu menatap Yunho ragu.

"Joongie, kau baik-baik saja? Kau berkeringat." Ucap Yunho menghapus keringat yang mengalir diwajah Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang lain.

Jaejoong sendiri mengelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya itu dan sebuah senyum pun menghiasi wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat sekarang.

"Jae..," bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya lebih keras. "Saranghae...," bisikan itu membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya dan membuka bibirnya sedikit yang gemetaran.

Jajeoong menatap mata musang itu, mencari kebenaran yang namja tampan itu katakan. Tapi pikirannya seakan tidak dapat merasakan apa yang ia lihat, memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya pun tak bisa. Bibir plum Jaejoong bergetar menggumamkan sebuah nama, nama namja tampan di depannya, tapi tidak dapat di dengar sama sekali oleh Yunho.

Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong yang memerah, entah karena malu atau apa. Tangan Jaejoong perlahan memelik namja tampan itu tanpa di perintah otaknya. 'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa denga tubuhku? Dan kenapa disini rasanya panas sekali.' Kata hati Jaejoong yang meminta jawaban entah pada siapa.

"Jae, apa kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda dan tangan Yunho sudah beralih di baju seragam Jaejoong dan membuka kancing baju itu satu persatu.

Jaejoong tidak menolak perilaku Yunho, walau pikirannya mau menolak itu, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa. Seakan ada sebuah benang yang mengerakkan tubuhnya saat ini. 'Yun.. a..ku juga menyukaimu.. tapi aku tidak mau seperti ini.. hentikan..,' jerit batin Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih pada dirinya, tapi Yunho tidak bisa mendengar itu. Dan seolah-olah namja tampan itu sudah kehilangan kendali dalam tubuhnya saat ini.

**[SKIP]**

Seorang namja, ah tidak. Dua orang namja saat ini tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang kamar salah satu dari dua namja yang tengah berbaring itu, tapi namja yang satunya tengah tertidur pulas dengan jejak air mata yang telah kering menghiasi pipinya. Sedangkan namja satunya tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang yang besar itu, sesekali melihat namja cantik yang tengah tertidur itu. Jika kalian melihat keadaan dua namja itu dari jarak satu meter, kalian dapat melihat kalau dua namja itu tengah telanjang. Tapi sebuah selimut menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Nmaja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu perlahan bangun dari ranjang miliknya dan mencari celan yang telah ia lempar entah kemana. Setelah menemukannya Yunho berjalan ke arah meja yang terdapat televisnya dan mengambil bendak yang tersembunyi di balik vas bunga yang di letakkan dekat televisi. Sebuah kamera digital.

Senyum terpampang di wajah Yunho dan mulai memutar hasil dari rekaman yang ada di kamera itu. Yunho menahan tawanya melihat itu. Dia berjalan menuju ranjangnya lagi dan mengelus wajah mulusa Jaejoong.

"Kau cantik Joongie, dan tubuhmu juga indah." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong penuh nafsu tapi terkesan lembut(?).

,

Malam menjelang dan namja cantik yang sedari tadi tertidur itu membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat kesekeliling. Matanya membulat kaget, karena dia tau kalau ini bukan kamarnya. Ingatannya kembali saat ia sedang belajar bersama dengan Yunho dan...

Air mata namja cantik itu menetes untuk kesekian kalinya, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. 'Ke..kenapa Yunho melakukan ini padaku?' batin Jaejoong sakit saat menginggat apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya dan mencari baju, tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di daerah bawah tubuhnya. Yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah pergi dari rumah Yunho dan menjauh dari namja tampan yang telah merebut hatinya dan juga 'keperjakaannya'.

Setalah Jaejoong selesai memakai bajunya, dia mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kamar Yunho, air mata itu masih menetes dari matanya. Saat di ingin menuruni tangga rumah besar keluarga Jung itu, Yunho sudah berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah, berniat untuk kekamarnya. Mata musang dan mata doe yang basah karena air mata bertemu. Rau wajah Yunho tidak seperti biasa yang Jaejoong lhat, sekarang mata musang itu terlihat lebih tajam dari yang sebelumnya.

Jaejoong menelan air liurnya sendiri ditatap Yunho seperti itu. Jaejoong dengan keberanian yang dia miliki, berjalan melewati Yunho yang masih berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah. Tanpa menghentikan namja yang telah ia tiduri. Jaejoong merasa dadanya terasa sangat sakit, entah karena perlakuan Yunho padanya atau tatapan mata musanga itu atau malah mungkin karena keduanya. Namja cantik itu mencekeram erat baju di bagian dadanya. Yunho benar-benar tidak menghentikan Jaejoong sama sekali, memebiarkan namja cantik itu pulang sendiri dalam keadaan yang bisa terbilang rapuh, sangat rapuh.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong terusa saja menangis sesengukan masih mencekram baju bagian dadanya dengan kuat, bibirnya bergetar hebat dan sekarang kepalanya terasa sangat sakit memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang telah menimpa dirinya itu.

Bruk!

Jaejoong terduduk ditrotoar jalan yang cukup sepi itu, menangis sendirian. Memukul-mukul dadanya yang masih saja terasa sakit.

'Kenapa..hiks..kenapa Joongie harus menerima ini semua.. apa kesalahan Joongie? Apa Joongie bukan anak yang baik. Kenapa Tuhan melakukan ini pada Joongie.. hiks..,' batin namja cantik itu menagis menjerit, menerima takdir yang Tuhan berikan padanya. 'Sakit sekali Tuhan.. hiks hiks...'

Jaejoong berusaha berdiri dari terdudukannya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ada disendi-sedi tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya terlihat sangat terluka, terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ia terima saat ini. Jaejoong berjalan, terus berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya berjalan dan sampailah namja cantik itu di sebuah rumahnya, rumah keluarga Kim. Namja cantik itu tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, tidak perduli lagi apa yang akan ummanya lakukan padanya setelah dia sampai di rumah keluarga Kim.

Tok Tok Tok

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu depan rumahnya dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki, sekarang perasaannya benar-benar tidak bisa di artikan, seakan bercampur aduk menjadi satu saat itu juga. Tatapan matanya yang terasa hampa dan bibir yang gemetar itu. Seakan-akan sosok cantik yang memekai topi rajutan di kepalanya itu adalah namja paling rapuh saat ini. Jaejoong memerlukan pelukan dari seorang yang dia sebut dengan sebutan umma. Hanya itu yang ia perlukan.

Cklek!

Pintu itu terbuka, sesosok namja cantik terlihat kaget melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat hancur.

"Darimana kau!" terikan sosok namja cantik itu di ambang pintu depan rumahnya, berdiri melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tidak suka dan marah atau benci?

Jaejoong diam, bibirnya masih bergetar dan air matanya yang sejak tadi tidak mau berhenti mengalir itu tidak membuat namja cantik di depan Jaejoong meluluhkan hatinya dan mencoba menenangkan anaknya. Jaejoong tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, sekarang dia mengakui kesalahnnya. Dia sudah mempermalukan keluarganya dengan hal yang menimpanya ini, dan apa ibunya itu akan mengampuni kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat?

'Umma.., pe..luk.. Joongie..hiks..,' batin namja cantik itu menangis, memohon agar ibunya bisa mendengar apa yang hatinya katakan dan memeluknya. Membiarkan sosok rapuh itu merasakan kehangatan sosok seorang ibu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan selama ini. 'um..ma..,' bisik batin Jaejoong, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai pulang selarut ini?!" tanya Joonki, nyonya Kim dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Tapi Jaejoong malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat sebuah pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibi orang yang telah melahirkannya. "JAWAB AKU KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak nyonya Kim mengangkat dagu Jaejoong secara paksa dan menekan rahang Jaejoong kuat, kekuatan namja cantik itu tetap sama dengan kekuatan seorang namja dan itu akan terasa sangat sakit dari pada dengan cekraman seorang yeojya.

Jaejoong terisak lirik, air yang keluar dari mata Jaejoong membasahi tangn Joonki yang tenagh mencekram rahangnya, dan dengan cepat nyonya Kim itu menghempaskan Jaejoong ke lantai.

"KAU MENGOTORI TANGANKU, ANAK CACAT!" pekik Joonki, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terjatuh, tapi sebelum ibunya itu pergi. Jaejoong bisa mendengar ibunya mengumamkan kata-kata yang menambah sakit rasa sakit di dadanya.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan kearah kamarnya berada, tapi belum sampai di kamarnya. Kakaknya telah berdiri dan bersandar di dinding depan kamar Jaejoong dan mentap Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah, tentunya dengan tatpan jijiknya sekaligus bencinya.

"Capek baru melayani pelangganmu? Hari ini dapat berapa?" tanya Karam berbisik di ditelinga adiknya yang saat itu sudah ada di depannya.

Jaejoong menundukkan keplanya dalam, sudah terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hari ini dan juga hari-hari sebeluk ini. Dia merasa lelah harus menjalani ini semua. jaejoong mencekram erar baju seragam bawahnya yang tidak ia masukkan ke dalam celana.

"Oh, atau aku gani pertanyaanya saja. Berapa ronde yan gkau habiskan bersama pelanggnmu j-a-l-a-n-g...," ucap Karam dengan menekannkan kata di bagian akhirnya. Lagi-lagi air mata Jaejoong harus tumpah karena ucapan orang yang ia sayangi. Jejoong mengelngkan kepalanya dan berlari ke kamarnya lalu mengunci kamar itu. Menangis sepuasnya.

Karam yang melihat itu tersenyum sinis dan pergi dari depan kamar adiknya. "Dasar Jalang, jangan kau kira aku tidak tau apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Yunho selama ini. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika Yunho lebih memilihmu dari pada aku!" kata Karam marah dan menggebrakkan pintu kamrnya dangan keras.

,

Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan tubuh dan kakinya. Menangis sendirian di kamarnya yang gelap, tanpa berniat menganti seragam sekolahnya.

'Ah..jumma.. kau dimana? Joongie ingin ahjumma disini..hiks hiks..,' isak Jaejoong dan bergumam dalam hatinya, dia tidak akan kuat jika harus sendirian seperti ini, dia butuh seseorang yang mau jadi sandarnanya.

Heechul yang sejak tadi berkutad dengan pekerjaannya, merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat memikirkan majikan mudanya yang belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Tapi sebuah teriakan membuat pikirannya makin kacau memikirkan namja cantik yang rapuh itu. Dengan cepat Heechul menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dapur dan berlari ke arah kamar Jaejoong secepat yang ia bisa. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak sekarang.

Tok Tok Tok

Heechul mengetuk pintu kayu kamar Jaejoong dan tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali, pintu kayu itu pun terkunci. "Joongie, ini ahjumma. Buka pintunya ne.." pinta Heechul, namja paruh baya itu tau kalau Jaejoong ada di dalam, dia bisa mendengar isakan lirih di balik pintu itu.

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara Heechul dari balik pintu yang ia sandari pun mndonggakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah kenop pintu. Berniat membukakan pintu untuk namja di depan kamarnya.

Klek!

'Ahjumma...,' kata Jaejoong dalam hati, seakan ada kehangatan yang merasuk dalam tubuhnya saat Heechul langsung memeluknya. Dan Jaejoong tersenyum lemah mendapat pelikan dari Heechul. 'Ahjumma... Joongie membutuhkan ahjumma.. terima kasih ahjumma mau mendengar Joongie..Joongie senag, ternyata masih ada oarng yang mau memeluk Joongie saat Joongie sendiri.' Kata hati Jaejoong, air mata tak dapat di elakkan keluar dari mata indah Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma disini Joongie, jangan menangis lagi...," Heechul membelai kepala Jaejoong yang tertutup topi rajutan dengan lembut.

"Hiks..hiks...," Jaejoong terisak di pelukan Heechul, mencekram erat baju Heechul bagian depan dan membenamkan wajanya di dada Heechul.

"Kenapa Joongie menanggis? Apa umma dan Hyung melukai Joongie lagi?" tanya Heechul, ikut menangis bersama Jaejoong, walau masih mencoba menhan air mata itu agar tidak keluar dengan mendonggkan kepalanya keatas. Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya pelan di pelukan Heechul. "Lalu Joongie kenapa?" Heechul semakin khawatir melihat Jaejoong hanya terisak dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Lebih baik tuan muda istirahat ne." Heechul menuntun Jaejoong dan membimbingnya berbaring di kasur di kamar namja cantik itu.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang matanya sudah sembab dan wajahnya memerah. Perasaan sesak memenuhi dadanya, sakit yang Heechul rasakan saat itu. Tangan kanan Heechul perlahan mengusap air yang mengalir dipipi Jaejoong. "Tuan muda, katakan kenapa anda sampai seperti ini?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, Heechul makin khawatir melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Tidak biasanya namja canti yang telah ia besarkan itu menangis dan tidak mau bercerita padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaikanya tuan muda istirahat ne. Badan ada panas." Ucap Heechul, lalu mencium kening Jaejoong yang masih menagis. Dan Heechul berniat beranjak dari duduknya, tapi sebuah tangan halus menghentikannya. Dia menatap Jaejoong yang juga melihatnya dengan mata sayu.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak pelan. /Jangan tinggalkan Joongie.../

Heechul tersenyum dan kembali duduk di samping Jaejoong, mengelus kepala Jaejoong yang masih memakai topi rajutan, sampai namja cantik itu tertidur walau isakan masih terdengar dari bibir plum Jaejoong. 'Sampai kau tertidur pun kau masih saja menagis.' Batin Heechul miris melihat Jaejoong yang terisak itu, walau terdengar samar-samar.

"Suatu hari kebahagian akan menemui anda tuan muda Joongie, percayalah." Ucap Heechul masih tersenyum sedih sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sarapan bersama dengan Heechul dan para pelayan lain. Saat dia melewati ruang makan, Jaejoong bisa melihat disana ada ummanya dan kakaknya, ayahnya sepertinya belum pulang dari luar negri. Dia berjalan menunduk kepalanya saat melewati ruangan itu. Joonki dan Karam melirik Jaejoong dengan sinis dan tidak suka.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan umma, aku berangkat sekarang saja." Kata Karam tiba-tiba, tapi terdengar tajam di indra pendengaran Jaejoong, namja cantik itu buru-buru ke tempat Heechul dan palayan-pelayan. Dadanya rasanya sangat sesak mendengar ucapan kakanya yang pasti kata-kat itu di tujukan padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati chagi." Ucap nyonya Kim, lalu Karam mencium pipi kanan dan kiri ummanya.

"Ne umma."

Karam pun pergi kesekolah tanpa menawari sang adik tumpanganuntuk berangkat bersamanya.

Setelah Jaejoong sampai ke tempat Heechul, namja cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasa Jaejong duduki. Heechul yang duduk di sampaing Jaejoong memperhatikan namja cantik itu, menatapnya sedih. Pelayan-pelayan lain pun melihat kearah Jaejoong, mereka bisa melihat kalau majikan muda mereka itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui orang-oarang di keluarga Kim. Mata Jaejoong terlihat bengkak dan wajahnya juga terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Jaejoong yang merasa di pandanggi pun melihat kesekelilingnya, dan benar orang-orang yang ada disana seang melihat kearahnya. Jaejoong malah melihat ke Heechul, meminta jawaban kenapa mereka melihat padanya.

"Tuan muda Joongie..," panggil Heechul yang masih saja melihat kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam menunggu apa yang akan Heechul katakan lagi.

"Makanlah sarapan anda lalu berangkat kesekolah." Senyum Heechul pada Jaejoong yang malah terlihat binggung dengan ucapan Heechul. 'Apa yang anda pikirkan saat ini?' batin Heechul, melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menyantap makannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Jaejoong buru-buru berangkat sekolah. Dia tidak ingin jika ia harus terlambat lagi seperti biasanya.

,

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, tatapan Jaejoong terlihat kosong walau masih ada sedikit cahaya yang tampak di mata indah namja cantik itu. Kejadian kemarin masih saja memenuhi kepalanya, seakan melekat jelas di ingatan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia ingin menangis saat menginggat kejadian itu.

'Kenapa Yunho melakukan itu padaku? Apa benar jika dia menyukaiku seperti apa yang dia katakan?' batin Jaejoong masih terus berjalan.

,

Saat sampai di sekolah, anak banyak yang melihat kearahnya. Tatapan seperti tatapan umma, appa dan kakaknya. Jaejoong menundukkan matanya, sakit yang ia rasakan. Dia terus berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya menuju kelasnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak semudah yang Jaejoong pikirkan. Ada namja-namja yang menghadangnya saat dia berbelok untuk ke kelasnya.

"Jadi ini namja pela**r itu, kalau dilihat memang cantik." Ucap salah satu namja itu.

"Murahan, aku kira namja bisu ini pendiam. Ternyata..Jalang." kata namja yang lainnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu rasanya hatinya sakit dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Kenapa mereka mengatkan itu padanya, apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

"Pasti kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kami tau kalau kau itu seoarang pelacurkan? Hahaha." Tawa namja yang ada disana.

"Lebih baik kau cek mading, dan lihat sendiri. Hahahaha, oh ya. Apa kami bisa merasakan tubuhmu juga?" sekali lagi namja-namja itu tertawa, dan Jaejoong makin menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu berlari kearah mading yang diberitaukan namja tadi.

Mata namja cantik itu melebar melihat apa yang ada di dinding mading itu. Matanya terasa panas dan lelehan air itu keluar dari mata indah Jaejoong, bibirnya gemetar siap mengeluakan isakannya dan tubunya pun terasa lemas tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Rasa malu, kecewa, marah, dan sedih bercampur jadi satu saat itu juga. '..Yun..ho..' satu kata itu yang Jaejoong gumamkan di hatinya saat ini.

"Pelacur!"

"Kenapa seorang namja bisu seperti dia bisa diterima di sekolah ini sih."

"Dasar murahan!"

"Kotor!"

"Jalang! Mati saja kau!"

Teriakan-teriakan yang dilontarkan murid-murid disana untuk Jaejoong, namja cantik itu menyobek foto-fotonya yang ada didinding mading. Foto-fotonya dirumah Yunho, saat Jaejoong itdak memakai apapun dan tertidur lelap. Dia terisak lirih saat menyobek foto-foto itu.

"Sebaiknya dia keluarkan saja dari sekolah ini. Namja bisu ini sudah mencemarkan nama sekolah." Satu kata lagi terlontar dari mulut salah satu murid.

"Iya benar, muak melihat wajahnya aku!"

"Pergi kau dari sekolah ini!"

"Sekolah ini tidak memerlukan namja bisu dan kotor sepertimu!"

Bugh!

Plak!

Pluk!

Lemparan dan pukulan itu Jaejoong terima, terisak lirih. Namja cantik itu mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

'Sa..kit..,' Kata Jaejoong dalam hati. Wajahnya terlihat membiru bibeberapa bagian, darah pun tak luput keluar dari tubuh namja cantik itu. 'Um...ma..hiks, Joongie sakit...hiks..,' ucap batin Jaejoong pilu, hanya dirinya yang mampu mendengar ucapnnya itu. Murid-murid disana tidak ada seorang pun yang membantu Jaejoong, mereka hanya melihatnya saja.

Jaejoong sekarang sadar kalau dia memang sendiri saat ini. Air mata itu terus menetes, mengartikan kalau namja cantik itu tengah merasa kesakitan. Bukan kesakitan fisiknya saja yang dia rasakan, tapi juga hatinya dan batinnya.

**===TBC===**

**Mau curcol sebentar.. hehe**

**Maaf jika ceritanya makin membosankan dan gaje, typos dimana-mana n pendek.. saya mencoba mengetik secepat yang saya bisa. Tapi tidak bisa karena beberapa hari ini saya drop karena Fmnya Jjma n ditambah Jjma sakit, saya bener-bener drop saat itu(sampai sekarang masih drop, tapi gak separah 2 hari yang lalu).**

**Dan saya ingin minta maaf ke Jjma yang sebesar-besarnya, aku tidak tau kenapa Jjma tidak bisa bicara saat Fmnya dan aku tau itu bukan karena ff nich tapi tetap saja aku ngerasa bersalah karena telah membuat nich ff. Aku sebagai anaknya malah membuat ummanya tersiksa walau dalam ff. T.T aku sungguh minta maaf padanya. Saya sangat menyesal telah membuat nich ff. Mian jjma, aku bener2 menyesal. *bow *bow *bow maafkan aku jjma.**

**Jadi aku mau bertanya pada reader yang membaca nich ff, apa sebaiknya aku hapus nich ff ato gak? Aku beneran ngerasa sangat bersalah ma jjma. *bow**

**Oh ya, terima kasih banyak buat yg telah review **

**Loupeu**

**Cokelate**

**Elf's yeoja**

**Kasygirl**

**Meyy-chaan**

**Trililililili**

**blaueFEE**

**aoi Ko Mamoru**

**nikyumin**

**meiryu**

**xiong**

**yunjae shipperz**

**han gege**

**meirah.1111**

**kim eun ra**

**LEETEUKSEMOX**

**Kimimaki**

**Diitactorlove**

**Tha626**

**Irebgiovanny**

**Yuliliayulia**

**Js-ie**

**Kiki**

**Karinaps**

**jennyChan**

**queenDeeBeauty**

**wkyjtaoris ALL**

**mian gak bisa bales reviewnya n terima kasih buat semua yag telah membaca ff nich.. *bow90'**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love them**

**Author : Dand/Restu**

**Cast : Yunjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim (Song) JoongKi**

**Kim (Park) Hyuncheol (Karam)**

**Shim Changmin**

**Park Yoochun**

**Lee Suhoon (Mika)**

**Other cast nyusul**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka**

**Genre : Angst/Family/Romance**

**Warning : YAOI/GAY, typos, abal, gaje, cerita pasaran, dkk**

**a/n : Author tidak menginginkan fanfic ini terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Sekian.**

"**.." : bicara**

**/.../ : isyarat tangan Jaejoong**

'**...' : batin**

**[NO EDIT]**

**Don't like, don't read please!**

**Happy reding yang ingin membaca~ ^^**

**Chap sebelumnya :**

'**Sa..kit..,' Kata Jaejoong dalam hati. Wajahnya terlihat membiru dibeberapa bagian, darah pun tak luput keluar dari tubuh namja cantik itu. 'Um...ma..hiks, Joongie sakit...hiks..,' ucap batin Jaejoong pilu, hanya dirinya yang mampu mendengar ucapnnya itu. Murid-murid disana tidak ada seorang pun yang membantu Jaejoong, mereka hanya melihatnya saja.**

**Jaejoong sekarang sadar kalau dia memang sendiri saat ini. Air mata itu terus menetes, mengartikan kalau namja cantik itu tengah merasa kesakitan. Bukan kesakitan fisiknya saja yang dia rasakan, tapi juga hatinya dan batinnya.**

**Chapter 4**

Seorang namja bermata musang tengh memperhatikan namja cantik itu di pukuli dari balik dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempat pemukulan itu. Ekspresi yang namja bermata musang itu tidak bisa di tebak, hanya rau datar yang ia perlihatkan, tidak ada yang tau apa yang di pikirkan namja itu. Setelah itu dia pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Jaejoong di pukuli murid-murid.

"Hay!" sebuah suara mengagetkan namja bermata musang itu yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang sekarang sedang duduk di kantin sekolah.

"Kau tidak melihat berita baru di mading? Ternyata namja bisu itu orang yang seperti itu, aku kira dia itu pendiam." Suara namja di depan Yunho yang memiliki jidat lebar itu hanya di tanggapi Yunho dengan lirikan saja, tanpa berminat Yunho membalas ucapan namja berjidat lebar di depannya. "Tapi aku merasa kasian padanya, pasti luka-luka di tubuhnya itu rasanya sakit sekali." Tambah Yoochun.

"Bisa kita bicarkan hal lain saja." Ucap Yunho, entah kenapa namja tampan bermata musang itu merasa ada yang ganjil di dalam dirinya saat mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kasian padanya?" tanya Yoochun memicingkan matanya menatap Yunho.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membahas hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." Jawab Yunho datar. "Jika kau masing ingin membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, aku pergi." Lanjut Yunho.

"Biaklah. Oh ya, nanti malam aku dan Junsu mau keluar. Kau mau ikut?"

"Lalu, aku harus melihat kalian bercumbu? Tidak akan." Jawab Yunho tajam.

"Hay! Kau bisa mengajak Changmin!" Yoochun sepertinya agak tersinggung mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Dan aku tidak semesum dirimu ."

Ucapn Yoochun barusan membuat Yunho teringat dengan Jaejoong saat dia dengan tidak berperik kemanusianan menyetubuhi Jaejoong, Yunho masih bisa menginggat rau wajah Jaejoong yang meminta ingin di lepaskan tapi dirinya tidak melepaskan, malah makin memaksa namja cantik itu. Lagi-lagi perasaan ganjil pada dirinya muncul saat menginggat Jaejoong.

"Hay! Kau melamun?" kata Yoochun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho, dan sepertinya namja tampan itu benar tengah melamun kerena raut kaget yang Yunho tunjukkan. "Kau melamunkan apa? Ah aku tau, kau pasti sedang berpikiran mesumkan? Aish!"

"Hay! Jangan berbicara sembarangan!" pekik Yunho, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Berniat meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Hay! Kau mau kemana!" Yoochun ikut memekik karena di tinggalakan Yunho begitu saja.

Yunho tidak memperdulikan apa pekikan Yoochun, dia terus berjalan. Entah tujuannya mau kemana, dia hanya mengikuti langkahnya saja dan Yoochun sepertinya mengikuti namja bermata musang itu berjalan.

Dua namja berstatus seme itu terus melangkah, mereka tidak saling berbicara. Tapi yang satu melirik namja satunya, sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan suasana yang tenang ini. Tanpa meraka sadari, mereka telah sampai di lorong koridor menuju ruang guru. Yoochun diam, tapi kepalanya sudah berpikir tentang kenapa Yunho kesini dan untuk apa dia kesini?

Di lorong itu terlihat sepi, tapi Yoochun dan Yunho melihat ada seorang namja yang tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding dan menundukkan kepalanya yan g tertutup dengan topi rajutan. Seragam yang dikenakan namja yang berdiri itu terlihat kucel dan di beberapa bagian terdapat noda darah, wajahnya pun sama, ada bekas pukulan. Tapi namja yang kita kenal bernama jaejoong itu tidak menunjukkan rasa kesakitanya, hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Yoochun menatap iba Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho dia hanya menatap datar, tapi dadanya terasa sangat aneh, sakitkah melihat namja cantik itu terluka? Hanya namja bermata musang itu yang tau.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja berparas cantik. Terlihat kalau namja yang baru keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah itu terluka dan sedih. Namja itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya, lalu memeluk namja cantik itu erat. Tapi Jaejoong hanya terdiam, dia tidak menangis atau pun memberontak.

"Tuan muda Joongie, kita pulang ne." Senyum namja yang kita kenal sebagai pengasuh Jaejoong, Heechul tersenyum dan senyuman itu terlihat di paksakan. Matanya yang menahan agar airmata itu tidak keluar pun terlihat memerah. Dua namja yang memperhatikan mereka dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu pun terdiam.

Jajoong melepaskan pelukan Heechul, tersenyum tanpa arti pada Heechul dan itu malah membuat Heechul bertambah sakit di dadanya. 'Siapa yang telah melakukan ini padamu tuan muda? Apa tidakkah cukup hanya keluarga Kim yang berbuat sesuka mereka pada tubuh yang rapuh ini.' Batin Heechul menangis, menginggat semua perlakuan yang tidak pantas Jaejoong terima.

Jaejoong dan Heechul berjalan menuju luar gedung sekolah, banyak tatapan benci melihat kearah mereka atau mungkin semua murid yang melihat Jaejoong menatapnya benci. Jaejoong sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari gedung sekolah hanya menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu sakit jika namja cantik itu melihat tatapan benci orang-orang padanya. Yoochun yang juga melihat kearah Jaejoong, tapi tatapanya tidak seperti murid-murid lain. Namja berjidat lebar itu merasa kasian atau iba, entahlah.

"Kalau di perhatikan, Jaejoong itu bukan tipe namja yang semudah itu mau 'tidur' dengan sembarangan orang. Mungkin semua ini jebakan yang dibuat seseong yang benci padanya." Kata yoochun yang masih melihat kearah Jaejoong dan Heechul, Yunho yang ada di sampingnya melirik namja berjidat lebar itu, tanpa berminat untuk menjawab apa yang yoochun katakan.

,

,

Di ruang kelas yang masih satu gedung dengan sekolah Jaejoong, namja yang agak mirip dengan Jaejoong tengah serius berbicara dengan temannya. Kelas itu terasa sepi karena penghuni kelas itu tengah keluar untuk melihat berita heboh yang sekarang terjadi di sekolah mereka.

"Ayo katakan, kenapa ada nama orang tuamu difoto namja bisu itu? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan namja bisu itu?" tanya teman Karam yang duduk di depan namja yang mirip Jaejoong itu. Seolah memojokan namja itu dengan pertanyaanya.

"Sudah Mika! Jangan bertanya itu terus, aku sudah menjawabnya berpuluh-puluh kali dan kau terus tidak percaya!" ucap Karam marah dan berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Karam-shi..," ucap Mika penuh dengan penekanan. Mentap Karam intens.

"Yah! Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Dan aku katakan sekali lagi padamu kalau aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan namja bisu itu!" jawab Karam masih keras kepala.

"Baiklah Kim Hyuncheol, untuk sat ini aku percaya, tapi bukan berarti aku akan percaya padamu seratus persen. Banyak bukti yang menghubungkan kau dengan namja bisu itu, contohnya margamu yang sama dengannya dan wajah kalian yang hampir mirip...,"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan menyumpel mulutmu dengan sepatuku!" ucap Karam penuh dengan penekanan.

"Aish! Ne, aku diam." Lalu keheningan pun menghampiri mereka untuk beberapa detik(?), karena Mika langsung mengeluarkan suaranya. "Oh ya, anak-anak banyak yang membicarakan tentangmu dan namja bisu itu lho." Ucap Mika enteng dan raut wajah Karam sepertinya sudah menahan marah.

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN TADI LEE SUHOON! JANGAN MENGATAKAN TENTANG NAMJA BISU ITU! AKU MUAK MENDENGARNYA!" pekik Karam, lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelasnya. Dan Mika dengan dengan setia mengikuti namja cantik itu.

"Hay, akukan hanya memberitaukan itu padamu, bukan bermaksud berbicara tentang namja bisu yang cantik itu."

Karam yang mendengar ucapan Mika makin memerah wajahnya menahan marah, karena Mika temannya sejak ia masuk sekolah ini menyebut namja bisu itu dengan sebutan cantik(kenyataan). Namja yang hampir mirip Jaejoong itu menghentakan kakinta ke lantai dengan kasar.

'Aish, anak itu selalu saja cepat marah. Sedang PMS kali. Huh!' batin Mika yang mengikuti langkah Karam keluar dari kelas mereka.

,

,

Heechul dan Jaejoong menaiki taksi menuju rumah keluarga Kim yang mereka tinggali. Sepanjang perjalanan Heechul menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes, sedangkan Jaejoong, dia diam menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali Heechul melihat kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Tuan muda..," panggil Heechul, menyentuh pundak Jaejoong, lembut.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandngannya kearah Heechul yang tersenyum terpakasa agar namja cantik di depannya itu tidak bersedih, walau itu tidak berlaku untuk jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Heechul dengan mata besarnya yang berair, ternyata namja cantik itu sedari tadi menahan air matanya.

"Apa ahjumma boleh tau, siapa yang telah melakukan 'itu' pada Joongie?" tanya Heechul hati-hati.

Jaejoong diam, tapi masih menatap Heechul dengan mata besar itu. Dan tanpa pemilik mata besar itu sadari, sebutir air mata tengah membasahi pipinya. Heechul yang melihat itu dengan segera menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Jaejong. 'Jangan menangis tuan muda, itu membuat saya sakit.' Batin Heechul yang ikut menangis. Heechul memeluk pundak Jaejoong erat, memberi kehangatan pada namja cantik itu.

Setelah beberapa menit menaiki taksi, dua namja cantik itu samoai di rumah besar keluarga Kim. Heechul membayar ongkos taksi, setelah itu membantu Jaejoong keluar dari taksi, Jaejoong sepertinya sangat terluka karena kejadian ini. Tanpa mereka sadari, namja cantik yang mirip dengan Jaejonng ternyata juga baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Membanting pintu mobil itu dengan keras lalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan Heechul.

Dengan amarah yang sudah ada di ubun-ubun, namja yang bernama Karam itu menampar pipi Jaejoong dengan keras, Heechul yang ada di samping Jaejoong kaget melihat majikannya menampar Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Jaejoong yang merasakan tamparan kakaknya itu melebarkan matanya yang memerah karena habis menangis. Lalu melihat kearah Karam, meminta penjelasan dari kakaknya kenapa dia tiba-tiba menamparnya seperti itu.

"Kau ingin tau kenapa kau menamparmu?" kata Karam dengan sinis, lalu mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam tasnya dan melepar kearah Jaejoong kasar tepat di wajah Jaejoong. Heechul melihat foto apa yang dilepar Karam itu, dan itu adalah foto yang sama dengan foto yang di berikan kepala sekolah TVX high School padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu karena foto ini. Karena kau telah mempermalukan nama keluarga ini, mencemarkan nama baik orangtuaku dan juga...," Karam menghentikan bicaranya dan dia mencengkeram dengan erat tangannya sebelum melanjutkan kaliamtnya lagi. "KAU TELAH TIUR DENGAN YUNHO!" bentak Karam dan sekali menmapar pipi Jaejoong dengan keras.

Jaejoong kaget dengan ucapan Karam, dari mana kakaknya tau kalau namja yang telah melakukan itu adalah Yunho, orang yang dua kakak beradik itu cintai.

"Kau kaget kenapa aku bisa tau?" tanya karam sinis. "Tak sia-sia aku menguntit kalian beberapa minggu ini." Senyum Karam dengan angkuh dan mencengkeram dagu Jaejoong.

Heechul yang sedari tadi mendengar ucapan Karam, dia terlihat Kaget. Melihat foto-foto yang sekarang bertebaran di batako depan rumah keluarga Kim. Heechul pertama melihat foto-foto itu tidak mau mempercayai kalau itu adalah foto majikan mudanya yang polos itu, tapi mendengar ucapan Karam. Heechul mau tidak mau harus percaya dan dalam pikiran Heechul, dia harus menemukan namja yang bernama Yunho dan meminta penjelasan pada namja yang telah meniduri Jaejoong dan membuatnya tampak terpukul itu. Tapi, pikiran Heechul merasa agak ganjil, memikirkan siapa oarng yang menyebarkan foto-foto itu, apakah Yunho? Pikiran Heechul sekarang tengah berdebat memikirkan itu.

"Ada apa ini!" sebuah teriakan dari arah pintu rumah besar itu yang juga baru terbuka karena keluar namja cantik yang berstatus ibu dari dua namja SMA itu.

"Ummaaaa!" Karam berteriak dan berlari kearah ummanya berdiri."Umma, lihat foto itu. Namja bisu itu sudah mempermalukan keluarga kita dan lihat, di foto itu juga ada nama umma dan appa." Adu Karam dan terlihat marah.

Nyonya Kim yang bernama Kim JoongKi itu berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan memungut selembar foto lalu melihatnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, namja yang sudah berumur hampir setengah abad itu merubah rau wajahnya lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan marah, amarahnya seakan naik ke kepalanya sekarang.

PLAK!

Tamparan itu langsung nyonya Kim layangkan kearah pipi Jaejoong yang tadi sudah di pukul murud-murid TVXHS dan Karam. Jaejooog merasakan sakit bukan main sekarang, kepalanya yang sejak berada di sekolah sakit kini makain menjadi rasa sakit itu. Tpi sekuat yang ia bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak roboh saat ini juga. Heechul yang masih terkaget, hanya melihat kearah Jaejoong tanpa melindungi namja cantik yang rapuh itu. Air mata Heechul mengalir membasahi pipnya melihat Jaejoong yang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah akibat tamparan Jooogki.

'Hiks.. hiks...' jaejoong hanya mampu menagis dalam hati, dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak sekarang. 'Umma... hyung.. hiks.. joongie mengaku salah.. joongie mohon.. hiks, jangan pukul Joongie lagi.. hiks...' kalimat itu tidak keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang sekarang bergetar.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI DARI RUMAH INI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Joongki, mentap Jaejoong penuh dengan kemarah, itu bisa di lihat dari raut wajahnya dan juga mata sipit Joongki.

Jaejoong mengeleng pelan, menatap ummanya. Heechul yang melihat raut wajah Jaejoong seakan bia merasakan rasa sakit yang namja cantik itu rasakan sekarang. 'Tuan muda Joongie.. hiks..,' Heechul terisak dalam di dalam hatinya, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika dirrinya berada di posisi Jaejoong sekarang.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA, HAH! PERGI DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA NAMJA CACAT!" sekali lagi bentak itu menggema di rumah besar kediaman Kim itu.

"Kau itu tuli?! Umma bilang cepat pergi dari rumah ini!" kali ini Karam yang membentak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berlutut di depan ummanya dan memeluk kaki indah Joongki yang terbalit celana kain. Jaejoong memihin pada ummanya agar ia tidak pergi dari rumah, tempat ia di besarkan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! MENYINGKIR NAMJA BISU!" Karam dengan sadisnya melepaskan paksa lengan Jaejoong di kaki kiri ummanya. "Pergi kau dari rumah ini!" karam mendorong- dorong tubuh Jaejoong agar keluar dari halaman rumah besar itu.

"Dan kau kepala pelayan Kim, jika kau berniat menyelamatkan namja cacat itu. Kau akan meliahat suamimu mati." Ancam nyonya Kim penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Heechul terdiam memikirkan majikan kecilnya yang rapuh atau suaminya yang sekarng in i tengah berbaring tidak sadarkan diri selala kurang lebih setengah tahun ini. Suami Heechul mengalami kecelakaan saat berkerja di sebuah kontruksi bangunan dan entah kenpa sat ia bekerja, suami Heechul megalami kecapakaan dan sampai sekarang belum membuka matanya.

Heechul masih melihat Jaejoong yang di dorong paksa oleh Karam keluar. 'Tuan muda.. ma..af.., hiks..,' batin Heechul, air matanya makin banyak yang keluar saat hatinya berkata seperti itu.

Jaejoong melihat Heechul dan ummnya dengan tatapan meminta belas kasian, tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari namja yang telah melahirkannya dan membesarkannya.

'A..aku tau ahjumma.. kau memang harus memilih suamimu. Aku bangga padamu ahjumma..,' batin jaejoong tersenyum dipaksakan.

Brukk!

Suara benda yang dilempar karam dengan kasar, dan benda itu adalah tubuh ringkih jarjoong. Namja itu tengah merasakan sakit pada tubunya. Sekali lagi karam menampar pipi Jaejoong lalu menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya. Jaejoong menatap tiga namja yang berjalan menjauhinya, tapi sesekali salah satu namja yang berjalan menjauh itu menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang terlhat sangat bersalah.

Jaejoong berniat berdiri dari tersungkurannya karena tadi di dorong kakaknya sampai tubuhnya tersungkur ke trotoar jalan depan rumahnya. Jaejoong menatap penuh pada rumah keluarga Kim itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah itu dan entah akan berakhir dimana langkah kaki namja cantik itu.

**===TBC===**

**Makin membosankan y? Mian kalau pendek, dan gaje.. #bow**

**Beneran deh, aku ngetik nich ff, aku seperti seorang pencuri yang tkut ketahuan. –a**

**Curcol diki y,.., sebernya aku disuruh keluargaku untuk tidak menulis ff/nyimpen pic/vid/berita tentang uri DB5K. Disuruh berhenti ngidolain gitu.. **

**Sumpah deh, nyesek banget rasanya, ampe aku nangis saat ngehapus semua tentang uri DB5K di depan ortuqu, tapi untungnya ortuku gak tau aku dah atau belum ngehapus dari uri DB5K *aman*.. tapi... TT,TT aku gak kuat kalau seandainya aku masih ngidolain uri DB5K, keluargaku akan terus menyalahkan DB5K... nyesek banget denger keluarga sendiri nyalahin merka berlima. **

**Karena aqu tidak mau membuat orang kecewa lagi karena aqu, aku akan sebisa mungkin melanjutkan ff ini ampe tamat,, tapi aqu gak janjo apdetnya akan cepet. Setiap hari aqu selalu diawasi.. beneran tertekan!**

**Curcol usai.. hehehe #plakk**

**Mian, lagi" aqu gak bisa bales review klian.. mianhae.. #bow**

**Tapi aku berterima kasih banyak pada yang masih memberiku semnagt untuk melanjutkan ff ini..**

**Terima kasih kepada :**

** .5**

**Chidorasen**

**Diitactorlove**

**Loupeu**

**Guest (Kim Aizh)**

**Jj my angle**

**Xiong**

**Yura**

**Paprikapumkin**

**Cleo JewELFishy**

**Yukina Itou Shephiienna kitami**

**Kim Eun ra**

**naraYuuki**

**aoi ko mamoru**

**nikyunmin**

**kasygirl**

**meyy-chaan**

**yunjae shipperz**

**kimimaki**

**han gege**

**kiki**

**guest**

**sisca lee**

**yuki**

**deche**

**sparKSomniA0321**

**tha626**

**trilililili**

**meirah.1111**

**NHYunjaelove**

**Yunjae forever**

**Princess of the drama**

**Wkyjtaoris ALL**

**Irengiovanny**

**LEETEUKSEMOX**

**Js-ie**

**mako47117**

**chokyulate**

**lien cassiopeia**

**kwon jia**

**gdtop**

**terima ksih semua dan yang telah membaca ff ini.. gomawo *bow**

**review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love them**

**Author : Dand/Restu**

**Cast : Yunjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim (Song) JoongKi**

**Kim (Park) Hyuncheol (Karam)**

**Shim Changmin**

**Park Yoochun**

**Lee Suhoon (Mika)**

**Jung (Lee) Junki**

**Other cast nyusul**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka**

**Genre : Angst/Family/Romance**

**Warning : YAOI/GAY, typos, abal, gaje, cerita pasaran, dkk**

**a/n : Author tidak menginginkan fanfic ini terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Sekian.**

"**.." : bicara**

**/.../ : isyarat tangan Jaejoong**

'**...' : batin**

**[NO EDIT]**

**Don't like, don't read please!**

**Happy reding yang ingin membaca~ ^^**

**Chap sebelumnya :**

**Brukk!**

**Suara benda yang dilempar karam dengan kasar, dan benda itu adalah tubuh ringkih jarjoong. Namja itu tengah merasakan sakit pada tubunya. Sekali lagi karam menampar pipi Jaejoong lalu menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya. Jaejoong menatap tiga namja yang berjalan menjauhinya, tapi sesekali salah satu namja yang berjalan menjauh itu menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang terlhat sangat bersalah.**

**Jaejoong berniat berdiri dari tersungkurannya karena tadi di dorong kakaknya sampai tubuhnya tersungkur ke trotoar jalan depan rumahnya. Jaejoong menatap penuh pada rumah keluarga Kim itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah itu dan entah akan berakhir dimana langkah kaki namja cantik itu.**

**Chapter 5**

Jaejoong berjalan sendirian di trotoar jalanan, memegangi tanganya yang sikunya mengeluarkan darah akibat di dorong oleh kakanya itu. Perih memang yang Jaejoong rasakan, tapi dadanya terasa lebih sakt dari luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya saat ini. Sekarang namja cantik itu tidak memiliki tempat untung tinggal, dan dia juga tidak memiliki uang sama sekali, yang ia bawa sekarang hanya seragamnya yang ia pakai. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak orang yang melihat kearahnya, ada yang menatapnya iba dan ada juga yang menatapnya jijik karena luka-luka yang ada di tubuh jaejoong. Dengan langkah yang terlihat terseok-seok itu, Jaejoong terus berjalan dan sampailah dia di sebuah taman yang sat ini sepi, hanya ada dirinya di taman itu.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman itu, mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celana seragamnya dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Sambil mengelap darah itu, air mata Jaejoong pun tak luput keluar juga dari bola matnya yang indah, yang sekarang terlihat meredup.

'Kenapa umma...,' batin Jaejoong yang masih mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya hati-hati.

'Apa joongie bukan anak yang baik untuk umma dan appa.., apa karena Joongie tidak bisa berbicara.. hiks.. umma, appa dan hyung membenci Joongie..?' batin namja cantik itu terisak, dadanya benar-benar terasa sangat sakit sekarang, Jaejoong mencekeram kuat sapu tangan yang ia pegang yang sekarang ia letakkan di dadanya, bertujuan agar meredakan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya sekarang. Namja ctik itu menangis sepuasnya dalam kesendiriannya, sampai isakan memilukan itu kelaur dari mulut jaejoong. Seakan penderitaan itu semuanya bertumpu pada namja cantik yang menangis sendirian itu.

'Joongie.. hiks.. kau tidak boleh seperti ini.. hiks... suatu hari pasti akan ada kebahagian yang menghampirimu dan juga seseorang yang akan menerima kau apa adanya.. hiks..,' Jaejoong bergumam dalam hati, dan mencoba menunjikkan senyumanannya walau rasa sakit itu masih ia rasakan.

'Joongie... kau harus tersenyum...'

Senyuman itu membingkai wajah cantik Jaejoong, walau air mata itu masih terus menetes tanpa henti dari matanya. Tapi dalam hitungan detik, senyuman indah itu menghilang dari wajah Jaejoong dan di gantikan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Jaejoong memekik tertakan, memegang kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dan setelah itu pun kesadaran namja cantik itu menghilang, hanya kegelapan yang menemani Jaejoong untuk saat ini.

,

,

,

Di kediaman keluarga Kim, terlihat duo ibu dan anak itu tengah menghela nafasnya dengan kasar dan berkacak pinggang, berjalan kesana-kesini.

"Umma mau bertanya padamu Karam, siapa yang telah memasang foto-foto itu dan menyebarkannya di sekolahmu?" tanya joongki, menghentikan berjalanya dan menatap Karam dengan mata kucingnya, tajam.

"Mana kau tau umma, yang aku tau hanya Yunho yang dekat dengan namja bisu itu dan aku tidak tau siapa yang menyebarkan foto-foto itu." Jawab Karam yang ikut menatap ummanya, mereka berdua saling menatap, dan suasana disana menjadi terasa tidak enak akibat dua orang itu.

"Yunho?" tanya Joongki lagi yamng menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa kalu dia binggung.

"Iya, namja yang aku sukai yang sering aku ceritakan pada umma itu, yang tampan bermata musang dan bibir seksi itu." Jelas Karam yang merasa agak marah kepada ummanya karena telah melupakan sosok Yunho yang sering Karam ceritakan pada ummanya, dan tidak langsung ummanya itu tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan selama ini.

"Namja tampan itu..," mata Joongki melebar menginggat sosok Yunho. "Kau yakin kalau namja tampan itu yang telah tidur dengan anak cacat itu?!" tanya Joongki yang tidak mau mempercayai kejadian yang diterima Jaejoong.

"Aku juga belum sepenuhnya yakin, aku hanya mngikuti mereka dua hari yang lalu dan benar, namja bisu itu kerumah Yunho dan pulang terlambat dengan wajah berantakan sepeti mlam itu." Ucap Karam.

"Aish! Kau harus bisa merebut namja tampan itu Karam, umma akan mendukungmu."

Karam tersenyum mendapat dukungan dari ummanya. "Terima kasih umma, kau yang terbaik umma."

"Leboh baik kita makan. Umma sudah lpar gara-gara memikirkan namja tidak berguna pembawa masalah itu."

"Benar, aku juga sudah lapar."

"Oh ya sayang, appa katanya akan pulang besok. Kalau kau ingin minta di bawakan oleh-oleh sebaiknya setelah makan kau telefon apaa." Kata Joongki dengan langkahnya yang menjauhi ruang keluarga bersama Karam.

"Sip! Umma."

Joongki dan Karam melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Tanpa mereka sadari, namja cantik yang selalu menemani Jaejong sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan dua majikannya itu dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya sedari Jaejoong diusir dari rumah kediaman Kim itu.

"Tuan muda Joongie, anda sekarang ada dimana?" bisik Heechul, lalu mengusap pipinya yang telah basah karena lelehan air matanya. "Maafkan saya.. hiks hiks..," gumam heechul yang merasa sangat bersalah pada namja cantik bernama Jaejoong, Heechul sepenuhnya tau kalau namja cantik itu hanya memiliki dirinya sendiri dan heechul.

"Ma..afkan ahjumma Joongie, ahjumma bukan orang yang bisa selalu ada untukmu." Heechul membekap mulutnya, menahan isakannya keluar.

,

,

,

Yunho membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras, perasaan benar-benar terasa aneh saat ini, apa lagi saat memikirkan Jaejoong, perasaannya berkali-kali lipat terasa tidak enak. Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dirinya seperti ini. Namja tampan itu berniat mendinginkan kepalanya dengan mandi. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi untuk sekarang, karena dia melihat ummanya telah menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

"Umma sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho untuk berbasa-basi.

"Baru saja umma sampai. Kenapa kau terlihat berantakan seperti itu?" tanya nyonya Jung atau sebut saja dia Jung Junki, ibunya Yunho.

"Ah..ti..tidak, kau hanya lelah saja karena tadi ada pelajaran olahraga." Yunho tersenyum aneh bagi Junki. Nyonya Jung itu tersenyum menanggapi senyuman yunho. "Ehm, aku ke kamar dulu umma..," ucap Yunho. Lalu berlalu dari hadapan ibunya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong pada umma, Yunho." Senyum Junki, melanjutkan membaca majakahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

,

Yunho buru-buru mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu menghela nafas. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini!" Yunho mengack-acak rambutnya dan hasilnya, rambut namja barmata musang itu berantakan, tapi masih membuatnya telihat tampan.

"Lebih baik aku mandi."

Yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Melucuti semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dan menguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin yang keluar dari shower kamar mandinya.

"Kenapa dengan kepalaku? Kenapa namja itu memenuhi pikiranku sekarang! Raut wajah itu...," kata Yunho yang sekarang terbayang wajah Jaejoong yang tidak menunjukkan eksperi apapun dan juga saat namja cantik itu menangis keluar dari rumahnya waktu itu. "Apa kau merasa bersalah padanya, tapi kenapa? Seharusnya aku senang karena tujuanku hampair tercapai." Yunho terus saja berucap pada dirinya sendiri, meminta jawaban atas apa yang menimpanya saat ini.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya dan menatap kebawah, melihat telapak tangannya yang besar. Tapi bukan tangnnya saja yang tertangkap indra penglihatnya, dia melihat kearah selangkangannya. Mata sipitnya membesar, dia teringat dengan namja cantik yang dua hari yang lalu tidur dengannya di kamarnya itu.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa Jung Yunho, kenapa disaat yang seperti ini kau malah memikirkan hal seperti itu?!" Yunho menungutuk dirinya sendiri. "Ta..tapi tidak bisa aku pungkiri kalau tubuh namja itu memang indah dan yeoja pun kalah dengan kehalusan kulitnya...," tanpa sadar, daerah bawah Yunho sekarang sudah menegang sepenuhnya, hanya karena membayangkan namja cantik yang tidak bisa berbicara itu.

"YAKK!" teriak Yunho. "Ini benar-benar tidak enak!"

Sekitar satu setengah jam Yunho berada di kamar mandi rumahnya, karena dia butuh waktu tambahan di kamar mandi. Dia merasa lebih enakan sekarang. Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di kejutkan oleh seoarng namja yang dia panggil denagn sebutan umma. Namja tampan itu pun kaget bukan main. Apa ummanya mendengar suara-suara aneh yang tadi ia kelaurkan? Yunho terus berdoa dalam hati, semoga ummanya tidak mendengarnya.

"Um..ma, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Yunho dibuat agar tidak terlihat gugup, walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya gugupnya bukan main.

"Sepertinya kau sudah melakukan tugasmu sayang, umma sudah mendengar dari teman umma kalau keluarga Kim sekarang ini sedang dibicarakan banyak orang karena anaknya." Senyum Junki berdiri dari duduknya di ranjang Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum aneh, dia merasa bahagia dan juga entah perasaan apa lagi nyang membuatnya mengganjal di hatinya dan membuatnya tersenyum aneh seperti itu.

"Kau meniduri anak kelurga Kim itu Yun?" tanya Junki, hanya nsekedar bertanya pada putranya.

Yunho terdiam.

"Kau tidak menyukai anak dari Kim itu kan?"

Yunho terdiam, dia ingin menyangkalnya tapi mulutnya seakan ada lem yang merekat di bibirnya.

"Sekarang biarkan umma yang mengerjakan ini." Ucap Junki tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalka Yunho yang sekarang mendudukan dirinya di sofa kamarnya dengan masih memakai handuk saja di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa saat umma menanyakan aku menyukai namja itu atau tidak, aku tidak bisa menjawab. Apa benar aku menyukai namja itu?" gumam Yunho.

Drtttt Drtttttt

Suara getaran dari benda persegi yang ada di ranjang Yunho itu membuat Yunho langsung menyambar benda itu dan melihat siapa yang memnghubunginya.

"Halo..," ucap Yunho setelah meletakkan handphonenya ke telinganya.

[Halo hyung, ini Junsu. Eu kyang kyang..,] suara yang terdengar lucu itu langsung terdengar indra pendengaran Yunho.

"Ada pa Su?" tanya Yunho.

[Hyung, kami mau ke pantai, kau mau ikut?]

"Siapa saja?"

[Aku, Chunnie, Changmin, Seungri, dan Top.]

"Baiklah, dimana kalian kumpulnya?"

[Di kafe biasa hyung, kami menunggumu, jangan lama-lama.] setelah itu telefon pun mati.

Yunho bersiap-siap untuk pergi, memakai pekaiannya. Lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tadi ada disebelah handphonenya. Tapi tentunya berpamitan dengan ummany lalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya tidak terlalu cepat, karena sepertinya jalanan sekarang ini sedang agak macet. Yunho mearaih hanphonenya dan mendial nomor seseorang dari benda mentalik itu.

"Su, sepertinya aku kan terlambat. Kalian ke pantailh dulu, aku akan langsung kesana. Sekarang jalanan macet." Kata Yunho dan di iyakan oarang yang di telefon Yunho. Namja tampan itu memutar arah dan mencari jalan lain untuk sampai ketempat tujuannya. Saat melewati sebuah taman, mata sipit Yunho melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, bahkansedari tadi dia selalu memikirkan namja yang sekarang ini sedang tertidur di sebiah bangku taman. Yunho menghentikan mobilnya dan berniat menghampiri namja cantik itu.

Saat sudah sampai di depan bangku yang ditiduri Jaejoong, Yunho menatap namja cantik itu cukup lama, rasa bersalah sepertinya menghampirinya saat ini. Lama yunho menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang di penuhi dengan memar dan juga darah yang ada dibajunya. Dengan keberanian yang Yunho miliki, dia mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong. Berniat meminta maaf?

"Jae..," panggil Yunho, pelan. Namja cantik itu masih tetap menutup matanya. Seakan tidak memperdulikan yunho yang ada di depannya.

"Jaejoong...," panggil Yunho lebih keras, dengan memnguncangkan bahu Jaejoong. Rasa panik sekarang melingkupi hati Yunho, karena Jaejoong tak kunjung sadar.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong.. bangun..," Yunho sekarang benar-benar merasa panik, dia mengecek hidung Jaejoong dengan jarinya. Nafasnya terasa panas dan juga pelan. "Jae, jangan mencoba menakutiku. Kalau kau berani menakutiku, aku tidak segan-segan melakukan lagi hal seperti waktu itu." Kata Yunho, mencoba mengancam Jaejoong agar sadar, tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong.

'A..apa namja ini pingsan?' tanya Yunho seperti orang bodoh. Tapi tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Jaejoong, Yunho menagnagkat tubuh ringan Jaejoong dan memasukkannya ke mobil Yunho.

"Kenapa tubunhmu terasa ringan sekali, seperti yeoja?" tanya Yunho saat dia memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Jaejoong. Lalu dia sendiri masuk ke mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan taman itu. Dan sepertinya namja tampan itu terlihat sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

**==tbc===**

**Mian ya lama, aku gak sempet pegang leptop beberapa hari ini.. dan touchanqu selalu ngawasin.. T.T *bow***

**Oh ya, aku juga gak janji kalau angtsnya ampe chap ini aja dan happy end.. hehe *dilepar kulkas min***

**Curcol ya.. #plak**

**Sebenernya c, ortuqu nyuruh aqu gak usah ngidolain uri DB5K, mungkin aqu juga yg slah.. krena aqu lebih mementingkan uri DB5K dari pada keluarga.. hehehehe *nguling***

**Selesai curcolnya~**

**Terima kasih banyak yang telah menyempatkan review~~**

**Balez review :**

**Gdtop : **hehe jjma soalnya cocok kalau meranin karakter itu.. #plak

**KID : ** iya, uno appa jahat,.. #dilempar sepatu ma uno appa. Hehe terim kasih dah ngesupport ne..

**Meyy-Chaan :** hehehe *nyengir* aku juga nyesek pas bayaninya, tapi pas buatnya aku gak ngrasain apa" #plak mungkin kenapa Joongie bisa di kayak gituin akan terungkap di chap.. berapa ya? Tunggu aja hehehe #pletak

**Chidorasen :** hehehe udah di lanjutkan .. iya..

**LuCassiopeia : **ntar kalau ff ini berakhirpasti penderitaan jjma akan berakhir.. #pletak hehehe

**Shanez Pricillia :** pertanyaan chingu mungkin akan terjawab di chap depan.. hehehe

**Han gege : **iya, aku juga mengetik sebisa saya..

**Wkyjtaoris ALL : **hehe aku coba sebisa saya.. tapi aku coba menuntaskan ff ini koq..

**Makrun : **aku juga kasihan buatnya.. *plak

**Youleete :** mian ya, apdetnya lama..

**Trilililili :** enak ya ada yang dukung ortunya.. buahahaha xD

**Guest :** ini hanya imajinasi author dan di buat ada aja di dalam ff.. saya gak janji c angstnya ampe disini aja.. *peace*

**DeChe :** gomawo ne, n mian kalo apdetnya lama..

**Phindi little panda :** main gak bisa apdet cepet..

**Tha626 :** buahahahaha dan jjma belom selesai sengasaraanya.. *plak

**NaraYuki :** hweeeee chingu aku gak janji kalau penderitaan jjma ampe disini aja.. #plak

**Jennychan :** ntar chingu, ada saatnya nanti.. *gaje

**Daniellee2193 :** iya, masih saja nentang apa yg ortu katakan itu memang ciri khas anak.. jadi kita harus nentang #plak.

**Yunjae shipperz :** hehehehe dah lanjutkan, tapi mian kalau lama.. dan yg nolong jjma disini dah ketauan kan? Kekeke #plak

**333LG :** mian apdetnya lama, saya cari" waktu buat ngetik.. kasi tau gak ya,, hehe *plak tunggun ja y..

**LEETEUKSEMOX :** maunya cepet apdet, tapi gak bisa.. tunggu ja ne.. hehe *pletak

**Jaeliey :** hehe aku nulisnya aja gak ngrasain apa2, *plak gak tau nich dapat gak.. coz, nulisnya di kejar waktu.. ==v

**Meirah.1111** : aqu dah lulus ching.. –v kagak di bolehin,, file pun harus di hapus.. :,( itu c perlu d bnasakan ganggu kehidupan orang.. #pletak

**Karinaps **: gomawo ne.. iya, aqu usahain ampe tamat koq.. hehe

**Js-ie :** hehe udah dilanjut ching.. penyet aja uno appanya, aqu gak apa2 koq.. #di bantai yunjae.

**Kiki :** mian ne,. Hehe aqu gak sempet ngedit lagi.. ==v iya, jjma dikeluarin dari sekolahnya,, he'em chingu, aqu nulisnya kalo jam2 tidur, biar gak ketahuan.. gomawo sarannya ching..

**Yunjae hore :** hehe gak janji happy ending ne.. #plak

**Kwon jia :** gak janji ching.. keke #plak.

**Kim eun ra :** iya, gomawo dah support ne..

**Kimimaki :** yg kesisa Cuma folder di hape aja,,, di laptop dah di apus semua tanpa sisa,, :'( thx dah gertiin aqu ne,, *plak kwkwkwkwk

**Song hye hoon :** hehe gomawo chingu.. *pukpuk jangan sedih, yg penting selalu di hati uri db5knya.. hehe

**Yukina itou sephiienna kitami :** iya,, aqu coba apdet secepat yg aqu bisa,, hehe

**Chokyulate :** iya,, gomawo~

**Okykmsjoyer :** gak janji ne chingu,,, #plak hehe

**Xiong :** ne,, thx dah setia mengikuti ff ni jga,,

**Nikyumin :** udah dilanjut~~

**IMAGINEntin :** kwkwkwkw sipp moga tambah angstnya~ :D

**Yuyalovesungmin **: hehe gomawo chingu~

**Dan bagi yang udah mampir.. *Bow *bow *bow**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love them**

**Author : Dand/Restu**

**Cast : Yunjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim (Song) JoongKi**

**Kim (Park) Hyuncheol (Karam)**

**Shim Changmin**

**Park Yoochun**

**Lee Suhoon (Mika)**

**Jung (Lee) Junki**

**Kim (Jung) Ilwoo**

**Jung JiHoon/Rain bi**

**Other cast nyusul**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka**

**Genre : Angst/Family/Romance**

**Warning : YAOI/GAY, typos, abal, gaje, cerita pasaran, dkk**

**a/n : Author tidak menginginkan fanfic ini terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Sekian.**

"**.." : bicara**

**/.../ : isyarat tangan Jaejoong**

'**...' : batin**

**[NO EDIT]**

**Don't like, don't read please!**

**Happy reding yang ingin membaca~ ^^**

**Chap sebelumnya :**

'**A..apa namja ini pingsan?' tanya Yunho seperti orang bodoh. Tapi tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Jaejoong, Yunho menagnagkat tubuh ringan Jaejoong dan memasukkannya ke mobil Yunho.**

"**Kenapa tubunhmu terasa ringan sekali, seperti yeoja?" tanya Yunho saat dia memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Jaejoong. Lalu dia sendiri masuk ke mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan taman itu. Dan sepertinya namja tampan itu terlihat sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.**

**Chapter 6**

Disaat yang sama, namja cantik tengah menelefon seseorang di dalam ruang kerjanya. Pembicaraan yang tidak terlalu serius dan sesekali senyuman terpampang di wajah namja itu. Sebut dia Jung Junki, ibu dari Jung Yunho.

Junki berjalan kearah jendela, masih dengan memegang telefon dan mendengarkan seseorang yang sedang berbicara diseberang telefon.

"Tentu aku merindukan kalian. Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama dan aku juga kangen dengan kalian." Suara Junki memenuhi ruangan yang memang sepi itu.

"Ehm, baiklah... nanti malam aku tunggu..," senyum junki merekah. 'Apa kau akan bisa tertawa lagi setelah malam ini Kim Ilwoo..,' seringai Jun ki lalu meletakkan telefonnya di meja kerjanya. Dia berjalan menuju kursi yang biasa dia duduki saat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, menetap sebuah foto yang ada di figura yang ia letakkan di meja kerjanya. Seorang laki-laki tampan bermata sipit dan berbibir seksi yang telah menurun ke anaknya.

"Bi, kau akan melihat keluarga yang telah membuatmu tidak bersama denganku dan Yunho, mereka akan aku pastikan mendapatkan apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu." Ucap Junki mengelus lembut kaca di bingkai foto itu.

Kringggg kringggg

Suara telefon di atas meja kerja Jungki berdering, dan dengan segera namja cantik bermata sipit itu mengangkat telefon itu dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Halo..," jawab Junki. Seseorang tengah berbicara padanya dan Junki hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikataka orang yang menelefon itu. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Setelah mengatakan itu, Junki langsung bergegas pergi dari rumahnya.

,

Saat nyonya Jung itu pergi, bertepatan Yunho sampai dirumhnya. Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Namja tampan itu terlihat celingukan, mencari seseorang?

'Apa umma ada dirumah? Aku tidak ingin umma tau kalau aku membawa namja ini ke rumah lagi, cukup umma tau kalau Kim ini hanya satu kali datang.' Batin Yunho, dia berjalan ke dalam rumahnya, tentu dengan menggendong Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan dengan cepet kearah pintu belakang rumahnya. Dia tidak ingin menanggung resiko kalau ibunya tau.

"Tuan muda...," kata seorang pelayan yang memergoki Yunho tengah menggendong seorang namja yang pernah pelayan itu lihat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ahjumma, tolong jangan beritau umma ne. Ini rahasia kita." Senyum yunho, memohon pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan yang ada di depan Yunho itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. 'Namja ini cantik.' Ucap batin sang pelayan saat melihat Jaejoong dari dekat.

"Oh ya ahjumma, tolong panggilkan dokter kesini ne." Pinta Yunho, lalu berajak meninggalkan pelayan itu, dia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar tamu yang ada di rumahnya.

Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut ke ranjang yang ada di kamar tamu itu, melihat wajah Jaejoong cukup lama dan membelai pipi yang memar itu lembut. Dan tanganya perlahan melepas topi rajutan yang di kenakan Jaejoong, Yunho bisa melihat itu, rambut yang waktu itu terloihat lebat dan agak panjang, sekarang terlihat pendek.

"Siapa yang tlah melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong. "Apa aku harus mengkui kalau aku memang menyukaimu." Bisik Yunho sangat pelan.

Yunhyo menundukkan kepalanya, sedang memikirkan sesuatu?

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pintu. "Siapa?" tanya Yunho, menunggu jawaban dari orang yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Saya tuan muda, dokter sudah datang." Jawab pelayan itu, masih terhalang pintu.

"Masuklah." Perintah Yunho dan pintu itu pun terbuka menampakkan seoarng namja yang masih terlihat muda menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Siapa yang perlu saya periksa?" tanya dokter itu berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Ehmm, siapa namja cantik ini Yunho-ah?" tanya dokter muda itu.

"Periksa saja dia." Jawab Yunho bediri dari duduknya, mempersilakan dokter muda itu memeriksa Jaejoong. Dokter itu pun tidak memaksa Yunho untuk mengatakan siapa sebenarnya Jaejoong dan membuat pemuda Jung itu sampai membawanya pulang kerumahnya.

Yunho tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya mengawasi dokter bemarga Choi itu menyentuh Jaejoong, memeriksa namja cantik tidak dapat ia pungkiri kalau kalau sebenernya dia agak kesal juga melihat ada orang yang menyentuh namja cantik yang secara tidak langsung adalah miliknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan sepertinnya dokter itu sudah selesai memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho memandang dokter Choi , mengisyaratkan kalau dia bertanya pada dokter itu tentang keadaan Jaejoong, tapi sepertinya Yunho tau apa jawaban yang akan ia dengar dari namja Choi itu. "Katakan, namja itu baik-baik sajakan?" akhirnya suara bass Yunho keluar juga menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong, dokter yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu hanya diam menatap Yunho untuk beberapa saat.

"Cepat katakan Siwon hyung, jangan berbelit-belit." Ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ehm, lebih baik kita bicara diluar saja ne."

Yunho tidak memprotes, dia mengikuti Siwon keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelum dua namja itu keluar, Yunho memerintahkan pelayan yang tadi mempergoki Yunho tengah membawa Jaejoong pulang untuk mengompres luka-luka namja cantik itu.

.

.

Malam pun tiba dan Yunho belum melihatnya ada dirumah dari dia pulang membawa Jaejoong, Yunho bersyukur karena itu. Sekarang dia tengah duduk di kasur yang Jaejoong tiduri, menatap namja cantik itu. Terlihat dari sorot mata namja tampan itu kalau dia merasa bersalah telah melakukan ini, tapi dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan ummanya. Bantinya pun sedari tadi terus saja berperang memikirkan Jaejoong dan ummanya.

'Aku hanya merasa bersalah saja pada namja ini, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Ne, kau tidak menyukainya Yun.' Kata hati Yunho untuk meyakinkan diriny, tapi tidak dengan hatinya, hatinya seakan menolak apa yang batinnya katakan. Namja tampan itu mengacak rambutnya kasar, lalu kembali melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi belum juga membuka matanya yang indah itu. Dengan berani, Yunho memegang tangan kecil Jaejoong.

"Jae.., mi..mianhae... apa kau akan memaafkanku?" ucap Yunho sangat lirih.

Cklek!

"Yunho..," kata seseorang yang membuka pintu kayu itu, Yunho yang tadi tangannya memegang tangan Jaejoong pun ia lepaskan karena melihat sosok namja cantik yang tengah berjalan masuk kekamar itu. "Apa ini namja Kim itu?" lanjut namja itu, tersenyum. Yunho hanya menagnggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab apa yang ummanya katakan.

"Cantik sekali..," ucap Junki lagi, membelai pipi Jaejoong lembut dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya saat dia sudah ada di dekat Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Um..ma..," ujar Yunho lirih, menatap ummanya yang dengan sayang membelai wajah Jaejoong.

"Dia terlihat menanggung beban yang sangat berat." Ucap Junki, seakan bisa merasakan apa yang Jaejoong rasakan, walau tidak sepenuhnya merasakan apa yang Jaejoong rasakan selama ini.

"Umma tau..?" tanya Yunho menatap ummanya binggung.

"Nanti keluarga Kim akan datang kesini, kau bersiaplah." Kata Junki yang tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menatap anaknya dengan pandangan seperti biasa, berbeda saat menatap Jaejoong tadi.

"Me..mereka akan datang kesini?" tanya Yunho tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Ne, kita akan makan malam degan mereka." Jawab Junki yang ingin beranjak keluar kamar itu. "Sepertinya mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan kesini, cepatlah bersiap." Lanjut Junki lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Yunho menatap kepergian ummanya yang mengilang di balik pintu kamr tamu itu.

"Jae, mereka akan datang, dan mungkin mereka akan menjemputmu kalau mereka tau kau ada disini. Lebih baik kau jangan sadar sekarang ne." Ucap Yunho, dia memutar otaknya, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya yang ummanya rencanakan. Yunho berjalan keluar ruangan itu, tapi sebelumnya menyempatkan merasakan manisnya bibir Jaejoong yang agak memucat.

,

,

Keluarga Kim malam ini tengah bertamu di keluarga Jung, untuk menghadiri undangan yang nyonya Jung itu berikan. Mereka tengah mengobrol di ruang tamu sebelum mereka melakukan makan malam, tapi Yunho sepertinya belum selesai bersiap. Karam yang memang datang untuk bertemu dengan Yunho pun terlihat celingukan mencari pemuda tampan itu.

"Jung ahjumma, kenapa Yunho tidak ada?" tanya Karam, setelah tidak mendapati Yunho disana.

"Dia pasti sedang bersiap, kau kangen padanya ya." Senyum nyonya Jung.

Sebenarnya hubungan keluarga Kim dan Jung dulu terlihat baik karena dua namja cantik sebagai nyonya kim dan Jung itu adalah kakak beradik, tapi mereka menkahi namja yang berbeda marga dan dengan otomatis marga mereka pun berunah. Tapi sebuah kejadian, membuat keluarga itu menyembunyikan dendam dan rahasia besar. Keluarga Kim beberapa tahun yang lalu telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal, mereka telah membunuh tuan Jung karena orang tua Junki dan Joongki lebih memilih tuan Jung sebagai pewaris dari perusahaannya dari pada Kim Ilwoo. Keluarga Kim membuat pembunuhan itu seolah-olah adalah kecelakaan, tapi tanpa keluarga Kim sadari keluarga Jung telah mengetahui semua perbuatan yang keluarga Kim lakukan, tapi mereka dulu hanya diam karena mereka terlalu terpuruk atas meninggalnya kepala keluarga Jung itu.

Tapi masalah lain juga menimpa keluarga Kim saat itu, Joongki diketahui memiliki hubungan khusus dengan kepala keluarga jung atau sebut saja Jung Jihoon. Dan saat itu Joongki di kabarkan hamil karena ulah JiHoon setelah Jihoon meninggal.

Kembali ke emapt namja yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Jung itu, mereka bercerita banyak, dan sesekali tertawa. Walau sebenarnya itu hanya topeng dari mereka untuk mengelabuhi yang lain. Mereka terlalu munafik ne?

,

Didalam kamar Yunho, terlihat dia sekarang lebih rapi dari biasanya. Dia berdiri di depan cermin dan tersenyum puas.

"Kau memang tampan Jung Yunho, benar kalau kau ini populer." Ucapnya narsis. Dan dia pun berjalan keluar kamar. Mnyusuri koridor rumahnya itu untuk sampai ke ruang tamu dimana keluarga Kim dan ummanya berada. Tapi saat dia hampir sampai di ruang tamu, langkahnya terhenti. Melihat seseorang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras menerobos matanya yang indah, namja yang tengah menagis itu bersembunyi di balik tembok yang membatasi ruang keluarga dengan ruang tamu. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap namja cantik itu menangis sesengukan dan sedang mencoba menahan isakannya agar idak kluar dengan cara menutup mulutnya.

"Jo..Joongie..," bisik Yunho yang masih berdiri diam meliahta Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanya.

"Kenapa kalian megatakan hal itu, itu adalah faktanyakan?" suara umma Yunho terdengar di indra pendengaran Jaejoong dan Yunho. Entah apa yang membuat nyonya Jung mengataka itu pada keluarga Kim.

"Memangnya kau tau apa hyung? Kau tidak tua apa-apa!" sekarang suara joongki yang terdengar.

"Kau bilang aku tidak tau apa-apa? Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari publikkan selama ini? Dan bagaimana jika publik tau apa yang kau sembunyikan." Ucap Junki pedas.

"Hyung, kami datang kesini baik-baik, tapi kenapa malah terjadi hal seperti ini." Suara tuan Kim masih terdengr datar.

"Aku katakan pada kalian, kalian itu telalu munafik. Seolah-olah tidak tau apa-apa tapi dosa kalian menumpuk dan bersikap tidak tau apa-apa." Kata-kata tajam itu keluar dari mulut Junki. Karam sebagai pihak yang tidak tu apa-apa hanya diam meliahat namja-namja dewasa yang ada di depannya.

"Sebenarnya pa yang kalian bicarakan ?" suara namja yang hampir mirip Jaejoong itu mengeluarkan suaranya karena kepalanya pusing melihat perdebatab itu.

"Kau tidak tau kebusukan keluargamu?" tanya Junki pada Karam yang terdiam.

"Hyung pikir keluarga kami saja yang busuk? Lihat keluarga hyung, tidak bisa menjaga suaminya sendiri." Kata Joongki sinis.

"Oh, kau ingin mengatakan kalau anak yang kau kandung dan yang telah dikabarkan telah digugurkan dulu itu adalah anak Jihoon? Munafik sekali tidak mengakui anak sendiri dan menganggap anak itu telah mati." Kata-kata Junki sukses membuat joongki naik darah.

"AKU KATAKAN PADAMU HYUNG! ANAK ITU TELAH MATI BERSAMA DENGAN SUAMIMU YANG BRENGSEK ITU!" pekik Joongki, wajahnya sekarang benar-benar sudah memerah menahan amarah.

Junki malah tersenyum sinis menatap Joongki, adiknya. " Oh, jadi anak yang kau katakan adalah anak Jihoon itu sudah mati? Bagaimana jika publik mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya?" tanya junki yang memyerini. Dan kelurga Kim itu terdiam mendengar ucapan Junki.

Dan tanpa keemapat orang itu ketahui, seorang namja cantik tengah menahan rasa sakit yang sangat di dadanya. Seakan dia tidak bisa bernafas. Mendengar setiap kaliamat yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang itu, kakinya terasa sangat lemas tanpa bertenaga, dia merosot kebawah, duduk menekuk kakinya dan tanganya ia letakkan di mulut untuk menhan isakan agar tidak keluar, air mata namja cantik itu banyak menetes sampai tangan da ppinya basah.

'Hiks.. umma.. appa..hyung.. a..apa joongie.. begitu tidak di inginkan.. hiks.. sa..kit um..ma.., la..lu kenapa um..ma melahirkan Joongie.. hiks..,' batin namja cantik itu benar-benar hancur saat ini. Sama seperti namja tampan yang tengah memperhatikan namja cantik itu mengis. Rasa sakit itu bisa Yunho rasakan dengan melihat Jaejoong meangis seperti itu, ditambah dengan kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut namja dewasa di ruang tamu itu.

'Joongie..,' hati Yunho serasa di cabik-cabik, sakit. Merasa sangat bersalah telah melakukan semua ini pada Jaejoong, dia sadar kalau dirinya telah menambah rasa sakit yang Jaejoong punya saat ini.

"Aku akan menunjukkan pada publik kalau seorang konglomerat di korea adalah orang yang tidak memiliki hati, dan kalian pasti tau apa yang akan terjadikan setelah semua orang tau?" ancam junki tersenyum puas melihat reaksi keluarga Kim itu.

"Buktikan saja kalau kau bisa hyung." Joongki balik tersenyum, walau alam hati dia merasa ketakuta bukan main. "Kami permisi hyung! Terima kasih atas undangannya!" kata Joongki, beranjak pergi dari rumah keluarga Jung bersama anak da suaminya.

Keluaga Kim itu tidak jadi makan malam karena sebuah perdebatan karena terlalu serius membicarakan masa lalu. Sedangkan namja cantik itu membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jungki, dengan cepat Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, dia harus cepat pergi dari rumah keluarga Jung itu atau keluarganya akan dalam masalah besar karena dirinya, dia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah itu.

Yunho bisa melihat raut wajah jaejoong yang panik, yang berlari kearah pintu belakang rumah besar Jung itu, walau dia tidak yakin arah yang ia tuju itu adalah jalan keluar untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Yunho dengan cepat menyusul Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat panik itu.

**===tbc===**

**Mian kalau pndek dan gaje, mataku gak kuat.. ==v ngantuk~~ (?)**

**Dan untuk masa lalu keluarga Kim dan Jung itu, saya bener"binggung ngerangkai kata"nya.. mian kalau aneh ne..**

**Ini udah kilat belom? aku ngetik secepat yang aku bisa ,**

**Dan untuk kekuranganya mian ne.. *bow**

**Angstnya udah gak angst banget kaya' chap sebelumnya kan? *berharap iya. Hehe**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review~~~~**

**Bales review :**

**Xiong :** oke! Dah lanjut~

**KID :** kalo yg ini udah panjang belom? maunya c ngunci diri di kamar, tapi masalahnya kamarku itu diluar... gimana coba.. binggung jadinya! *plak sekarang udah ketahuan kan? Kufufufu sipp, bisa di atur itu.

**Trilililili :** hah?! Kwkwkwkwkwk #ngakk guling". *plak. Udahhhh~~~

**Tha626 :** mwooooo?! Sekarang dah mulai gak bencikan.. jangan timpuk saya.. *sembunyi di ketek uno appa.

**Meirah.1111 :** harusnya dulu emang aku ngekos aja, aku dah keluar dari kos"a ching,.. ==a untung aja.. slamat dah terbebas ya ching... *jabat tangan #plak. OKE!

**Chidorasen : **sipp ching!

**Js-ie :** kekeke udah terjawabkan~~ mnurutku c karena terlalu dikekang jadi gini.. ==v

**Kim eun ra :** iya udah~~~

**Yolyol :** *pukpuk* gak janji deat char juga ching, tergantung mud entar pas endingnya.. *plak.

**Yunjae hore :** kwkwkwkwk xD mian mian.. *peace. Tunggu aja ne.. kekeke bisa di atur entar... *plak.

**Yunjae shipperz :** he'em tu, keluarga durhaka.. *plak hweeee akukan anak baek.. O.o belum tau chap berapa, mungkin gak ampe chap 10, mungkin itu lho.. gak janji happy end ching ==v *pletak OKE!

**Deche :** mian, sepertinya gak ampe chap ini.. ==v itu bisa diatur entar.. *pletak.

**Youleeta :** nde, bener ching.. oke! Aku usahain ne.. ^^V

**naraYuuki :** binggo~~ entar jjma tinggal dihatiqu ching.. *pletak kacian appanya.. ==' *pukpuk.

**Kimimaki :** gak separah ummanya jjma c... hn hn.. *nods gomawo OKE!

**Aoi ko mamoru :** kaa'nya seneng bener liat uno appa menderita *pletak gak janji ne~~ Yah! Kenapa di tendang, hehe akukan anak baik n cinta angst.. *dilempar kulkas. Oke! Thx

**Sirius :** yah! Akukan anak yunjae yang baek(?) *gaknyambung* hehe gomawo ne~~

**Han gege :** yo i.. *plak.

**luCassiopeia :** *uno appa pingsan di kedipin* #pletak, hehehe oke!

**Booboopipi :** suatu hari kalau ff ini end ching *digaplok. Bercanda,, ^^v tunggu aja ne.,,

**Gdtop :** *pukpuk* seneng bener uno appa kesiksa.. *pletak.

**Yunitama :** *nods* ne, udah dilanjut ching..

**Yunjae gyuuuu :** dicahp ini gak terlalukan? hehe udah lanjutkan ching..

**Kiki :** kwkwkwkwkw xD dah kejawabkan? Hehe

**Kwon jia** : disini uno dah sadar kan? *pletak #mlah nanya.

**Doki doki :** ne ching hehe *tangkep kolor yunjae.. gak janji ne .. *Disumpel kolor yunjae.

**Wienzbica :** *ngasih tisu* aku anak baek.. Q.Q *jduakk.

**Yuyalovesungmin : **chap kemaren emang pendek ching.. –v nich dah cepet blom? *plak.

**jennyChan :** iya, ching.. main.. aminnnnn #pletakk

**jaeliey :** soalya semua alat komunikasinya mau disita waktu tu,, jadi otakku buntu ching.. mian ne.. gak janji happy end ne.. *plak. Setiap harinya pasti ada orang yang selalu di dekatku, kalau gak toucahnku ya kaacahn tiriku.. sehari gak bisa sendiri.. stress lama" aku *pletak #malh curcol. Inginnya mereka c aku agk boleh pegang hape n leptop, alat komunisi maksudnya.. kalau itu terjadi, aku beneran sterss,, *pletakplakpok ini dah panjang n dah kilat belom?

**rha0108 :** *pukpuk* moga ini ccepet apdet ya...

**shanez pricillia :** hehe, iya,, tapi mau panjang n apdet kilat kalau sekarang gak mungkin kayaknya.. *plak mian ne..

**inspiritBlue :** *kaasi tisu* oke ching~~ aku usahakan ne.. gomawo dah mampir ne..

**mako47117 :** nadine? Hehe mian.. *pukpuk* ==' binggo~`~

**anagyunae :** aku usahain gak deh, tapi gak bisa janji aku.. ==v chap ini gak terlalu angstkan? 0,oa ne..

**dan terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan mampir~~~**

**dah dulu ya, punggung dan leherku sakit.. **

**pai pai di chap depan~~~**

**#bow.**

**#tepar.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love them**

**Author : Dand/Restu**

**Cast : Yunjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim (Song) JoongKi**

**Kim (Park) Hyuncheol (Karam)**

**Shim Changmin**

**Park Yoochun**

**Lee Suhoon (Mika)**

**Jung (Lee) Junki**

**Kim (Jung) Ilwoo**

**Jung JiHoon/Rain bi**

**Other cast nyusul**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka**

**Genre : Angst/Family/Romance**

**Warning : YAOI/GAY, typos, abal, gaje, cerita pasaran, dkk**

**a/n : Author tidak menginginkan fanfic ini terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Sekian.**

"**.." : bicara**

**/.../ : isyarat tangan Jaejoong**

'**...' : batin**

**[NO EDIT]**

**Don't like, don't read please!**

**Happy reding yang ingin membaca~ ^^**

**Chap sebelumnya :**

**Keluaga Kim itu tidak jadi makan malam karena sebuah perdebatan karena terlalu serius membicarakan masa lalu. Sedangkan namja cantik itu membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jungki, dengan cepat Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, dia harus cepat pergi dari rumah keluarga Jung itu atau keluarganya akan dalam masalah besar karena dirinya, dia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah itu.**

**Yunho bisa melihat raut wajah jaejoong yang panik, yang berlari kearah pintu belakang rumah besar Jung itu, walau dia tidak yakin arah yang ia tuju itu adalah jalan keluar untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Yunho dengan cepat menyusul Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat panik itu.**

**Chapter 7**

Jaejoong terus berlari di trotoar jalan, berusaha menjauh dari rumah besar keluarga Jung. Tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar terasa sakit, terutama bagian dadanya, benar-benar terasa sesak. Dia sekarang memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mencabut nyaanya sekarang juga. Namaj cantik itu sangat lelah harus menerima ini semua terus menerus. Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan kepalanya yang sekarang berdenyut sakit, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus berlari.

Dibelakang namja cantik itu tengah mengikuti namja tampan yang terlihat sangat khawtir dengan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Dengan kecepatan yang memang lebih cepat dari Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong saat namja tampan oitu sudah ada di dekat Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat kaget melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba menarik tanganya. Jaejoong terus meronta minta di lepaskan dengan tenaga yang dia miliki, tapi apa daya, yunho adalah seorang seme dan kekuatanya pasti lebih besar Yunho dari Jaejoong.

Yunho mentapa Jaejoong dengan raut yang sulit di artikan, terlukakah dia melihat Jaejoong seperti ini?

"Jangan pergi." Ucap Yunho menatap kedalam bola mata Jaejoong yang basah karena airmata yang belum juga berhenti mengalir. Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya dan terus saja meronta dari cengkraman Yunho.

Bibir namja cantik itu bergetar, berniat mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada suara apapun keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Yunho bisa melihat sekarang, namja yang begitu rapuh dan dia sudah membuat namja cantik itu bertambah rapuh karena ulahnya tempo hari. Dengan sigap, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong terus saja meronta meminta Yunho agar melepaskan dirinya.

'Ke..kenapa kau seperti ini.. Yunnie.., hiks a..apa kau belum puas dengan apa yang kau lalukan kemarin.. hiks..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan seperti ini, melihat Yunho berubah dalam waktu dekat padanya.

"Tolong jangan pergi." Ucap Yunho akhirnya.

'A..apa ini juga.. hiks dari rencana kau dan keluargamu Yunnie.. hiks.. apa Joongie hanya sebatas alat balas dendam selama ini.. jawab apa yang Joongie katakan Yunnie.. hiks..' jerit namja cntik itu dalam hati, rasanya benar-benar sakit saat tau orang yang kau sukai selama ini hanya menganggapmu alat balas dendam pada keluargamu.

Jaejoong terus meronta dalam pelukan Yunho yang malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja cantik yang masih saja terus menangis. 'Mianhae Joongie, aku benar-benar minta maaf...' batin Yunho memejamkan matanya, sebegitu menyesalnyakah namja tampan itu?

"Joongie, aku benar-benar minta maaf.. maafkan aku..," kata Yunho dengan nada yang memang terdengar sangat menyesal karena perbuatannya yang ia perbuat, tapi Jaejoong seakan tidak mendengar apa yang Yunho katakan, namja cantik itu mungkin sudah terlalu terluka selama ini. Dia tidak mau tertipu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Joongie, aku mohon tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi.. dan dengarkan aku ne.," ucap Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong kuat, sampai pemilik pundak itu meringis kesakitan dalam rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya sedari tadi.

Jaejoong masih terisak, matanya sampai membegkak dan memerah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air matanya. Yunho yang melihat jaejoong seperti itu tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar dari matanya. Dan ingatan Yunho kembali saat dokter Choi mengatakan kalau keadaan Jaejoong padanya sore tadi.

**=Flashback=**

Yunho dan siwon berdiri di taman belakang rumah Yunho, mereka untuk sesaat tidak saling berbicara hanya berdiri diam dan sibuk dengan pikiranan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan, dan aku berharap ini bukan berita buruk." Ucap Yunho untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tau ada hubugan apa kau dan namja cantik tadi, tapi kau hanya akan megatakan kalau sebaiknya namja cantik itu dirawat dirumah sakit dan melakukan operasi." Jawab Siwon langsung pada intinya. Matanya mentap Yunho dengan pandangan yang tegas, dan itu bertanda kalau dokter itu mengatakan apa adanya.

"A..apa maksudmu dengan dirawat dirumah sakit dan harus di operasi?" tanya Yunho yang merasa kalau pembicaraan ini akan membawa kabar butuk.

"Namja cantik yang sedang tidur di kamar itu, kemungkinan besar mengalami pendarahan otak, ada gumpalan darah dikepalanya." Jelas Siwon pada Yunho yang langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang barusan di ucapkan dokter itu padanya. "Kau akan membawanya kerumah sakitkan Yun?" tanya siwon.

Yunho tidak menjawab apa yang Siwon tanyakan, dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dokter muda itu. Entah apa yang Yunho pikirkan saat ini.

**=End Flashback=**

Yunho masih saja menginggat apa yang Siwon katakan tanpa menyadari kalau namja cantik di depannya yang sedang ia peluk tengah meringis kesakitan, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sekarang dan wajahnya pun memucat.

'Ke..kenapa dengan Joongie.. sa..kit..,' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati, dia memcoba menahan untuk tetap membuka matanya yang lama kelamaan terasa sangat berat, dan nafasnya berderu tidak teratur. Dan dalam hitungan detik, namja cantik itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dalam pelukan Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari dunianya sendiri.

Yunho terlihat sangat terkejut saat menendapati tubuh Jaejoong yang melemas di dalam pelukannya dengan wajah yang memucat. "Jae.. Kim Jaejoong..," kata Yunho menepuk pipi Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho dengan sigap mengendong Jaejoong dan mencari bantuan untuk membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit terdekat, dia menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat jalan itu.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju rumah sakit, Yunho tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar Jaejoong tidak kenapa-kenapa. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong yang semakin lama nafasnya semakin pelan. Namja cantik itu sekarang benar-benar tidak berdaya. "Joongie.., aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. " bibik Yunho ditelinga Jaejooong, dia masih memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, erat.

"Pak, bisa kau percepat lagi mobilnya." Pinta Yunho pada supir taksi yang di tumpangi Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Ba..baik tuan."

Mobil itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan yang memang cukup cepat, dan berhuntung kalau jalanan itu sekarang sedang sepi jadi tidak ada yang menghalangi. 'Tuhan, selamatkan Joongie, aku memohon pada-MU.' Batin Yunho, terus saja berdoa dan memohon pada Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah cahaya yang terang membuat mata seorang namja cantik yang menutup matanya memperlihatkan cahaya bening yang di pancarkan mata indah itu. Namja cantik itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dia berdiri di sebuah tempat yang sangat terang. Hanya cahaya putih yang dapat namja cantik itu lihat.

"jo..ngie.., dimana..?" gumam bibir namja cantik itu yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong. Dan seketika mata besar namja cantik itu membulat karena mendengar suaranya sendiri. "A..aku bisa ber..bicara..," ucap Jaejoong lagi, memengan bibirnya, antara percaya dan tidak Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Joongie bisa berbicara... u..mma, appa, hyung, Heechul ahjumma..," kata Jaejoong, terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau dia sangat bahagia mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"Yu.. Yunnie...," gumam Jaejoong lagi, dan entah semua yang keluar dari bibirnya itu ditujukan untuk siapa, karena disana hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi detik berikutnya, senyum itu hilang karena dia menyadari tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya, dia ditemat itu sendirian.

"Umma, appa.. kalian ada disini juga?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya. "Ahjumma..,"

'Joongie sendiri?' tanya hatinya. Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya dan perlahan air mata itu pun turun memebasahi pipi namja cantik itu. "Jo.. Joongie ingin ada yang memeluk Joongie, umma.. hiks..," isak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghapus air yang mengalir dipipinya dan membuka matanya.

Deg!

Sekali lagi mata indah itu membulat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Kejadian saat namja cantik itu berumur tujuh tahun, kejadian yang tidak mau dia ingat selama dia hidup, kejadian yang ingin dia lupakan dan berharap kejadian itu tidak terjadi.

Ada seorang namja kecil sedang berjalan di koridor rumahnya menuju halaman belakang rumah besar itu, tapi langkahnya harus berhenti karena dia mendengar suara namja yang dia panggil ahjumma dan juga umma sedang berbicara di sebuah ruangn yang ada rumah itu. Jaejoong namja kecil itu pun menghentikan langkahnya karena dia mendengar pengasuhnya itu menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Ada apa." Gumam Jaejoong, dia melihat dua namja yang sedang berbicara itu dari celah pintu yang agak terbuka sedikit.

"INI ADALAH KESALAHANMU KEPALA PELAYAN KIM! Seandainya dulu kau membuang anak itu atau kau membunuh anak cacat itu, keluarga ini tidak akan menanggung malu!" bentak namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Joongki kepada Heechul. Jaejoong yang mendengar apa yang ummanya lontarkan, dadanya terasa sesak saat itu juga, dia melihat namja yang sangat mirip dengannya tapi dalam versi kecil. Air mata itu pun mengalir bersamaan di pipi kedua namja versi besar dan kecil itu.

"u..mma..," isak Jaejoong yang mlihat bayangan dirinya yang masih kecil itu, yang hanya diam saja mendengarkan apa yang di katakan dua orang dewasa di seberang ruangan itu.

Jaejoong sangat ingat kejadian saat itu, ada teman ummanya datang kerumah dan bertanya kedirinya tapi Jaejoong tidak menjawab, dia diam saja sambil menatap teman-teman ummanya itu lalu ahjumma Kim datang dan mengatakan kalau Jaejoong adalah anak dari majikannya dan saat itu juga teman-teman ummanya Jaejoong seakan mengejek kalau keluarga Kim yang di ketahui publik adalah keluarga yang sangat sempurna tanpa kekurangan apapun, tapi nyatanya, tidak. Untung berita kalau keluarga Kim memiliki anak bisu itu tidak menyebar sampai ketelinga orang-orang, hanya teman-teman nyonya Kim saja yang tau dan mereka menyimpan rahasia itu rapat-rapat.

Jaejoong yang saat itu masih kecil hanya bisa menangis mendengar apa yang terlontar dari mulut ummanya itu. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dada namja yang belum berusia 10 tahun itu sangat sakit.

Namja yang biasa di panggil kepala pelayan Kim itu hanya bisa diam, menyalahkan dirinya karena sudh mengatakan kalau Jaejoong adalah anak dari majikannya, walau itu memang benar adanya. Tapi tetap saja rasa bersalah itu mendatangi namja pengasuh Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini kepala pelayan Kim, kepalaku pusing!"

Heechul membungkukkan badannya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar itu. Dan dia tau kalau Jaejoong baru saja ada di balik pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan yang baru saja ia keluar karena dia melihat bola yang sering Jaejoong dan dirinya mainkan bersama. Bola itu mengelinding menjauhi Heechul dan berhenti karena membentur dinding pelan. Heechul berjalan dan mengambil bola itu dan membawanya kembali ketempat biasa Jaejoong meletakkannya.

"Ahjumma..," panggil Jaejoong yang sudah besar, berharap ahjummanya itu bisa mendengar panggilannya. Tapi Heechul tidak berbalik dan memluknya seperti biasa, air mata itu menetes lebih deras, seakan semua orang menjauhinya.

"A..and..wae.. huks.. jangan tinggalkan Joongie sendiri.. huks..," Jaejoong berlari mengejar ahjumma yang telah mengurusnya dari kecil, tapi seakan jarak itu makin jauh dan ahjummanya tidak terlihat lagi di pandangnnya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat berdiri menyandar pada dinding koridor rumah sakit, wajah Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri tapi juga masih meringis sakit itu terus terbayang di ingatan Yunho. Sekarang Jaejoong sedang di tangani oleh siwon dan Yunho tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong di dalam sana. Namja bermata musang itu benar-benar merasa ketakutn sekarang.

**++TBC++**

**Main dan gomawo untuk yang sudah menyempatkan RnR**

**Gak bisa ngomong apa-apa dan maaf kalau lama apdetnya.. #bow**

**Maian gak bisa balas review #bow**

**Pai pai~**


End file.
